Pitch Black
by CarisWooler
Summary: Una chica se ve metida en un mundo lleno de sangre, horror y muerte del que no tiene escapatoria. Escenas explícitas, algo de violencia y lenguaje feo. Muajajaja!
1. Chapter 1: Scary Movie

Disclaimer: Hellsing y tal y cual no me pertenecen... y no, no voy a decir "que lástima", que está en todas partes.

Beta-Reader: Elena-Unduli

**PITCH BLACK**

CAPÍTULO 1: SCARY MOVIE

Para la gente normal y corriente su pesadilla empezó el 30 de abril de 2020. Para mí empezó años antes, pese a que en aquel entonces no lo sabía.

Yo era una chica corriente de 19 años. Hacía lo que todos los adolescentes hacían: estudiar, salir con los amigos, trabajar algún verano, ir al cine... Era joven y pensaba que tenía toda la vida por delante, así que no le daba muchas vueltas a que ocurriría en el futuro o que haría.

Vivía en Londres solo con mi madre y mi hermano pequeño de un año, ya que mi padre murió en un accidente de coche hace unos meses yendo al trabajo. No estaba mucho en casa y cuando venía no nos hacía mucho caso, pero obviamente a mi madre le afectó muchísimo. No es que yo le odie ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco lo voy a echar de menos.

Aquel día empezó como cualquier otro, yo salía de la Universidad y...

― ¡Erine! ―me giré y vi a Ann viniendo hacia mí junto con Robert y Victor.

Ann Matthews desbordaba alegría por los poros, siempre estaba radiante y tenía una de esas risas contagiosas. Nos conocíamos desde pequeñas e increíblemente seguíamos juntas, incluso íbamos a la misma Universidad, aunque no compartíamos carrera. En cambio, a Robert Weis y Victor Cullen los conocí en la facultad. Robert era bastante callado pero cada vez que abría la boca hablaba de sus relatos y ensayos, a los que siempre acababa encontrándoles fallos y más fallos. El tío era demasiado perfeccionista. Victor era más extrovertido y siempre encontraba algo que contar o con lo que bromear.

― Buenaaas. Eh, Rob, ¿Qué tal te ha ido el examen?

― Pues de puta madre, como siempre. Ya te digo que Periodismo es fácil... para mí. ―un segundo después, puso su sonrisa de "soy-el-mejor"― No sé para qué preguntas, si ya lo sabes. Oh, y ¿a que no sabéis qué tengo?

― Oh, no...

― Vamos, no me jodas...

― Vámonos antes que... ―Robert sacó de su mochila una carpeta.

― ¡Un nuevo relato!

―¡Lo sabía, si es que lo sabía! ―dijo Victor.

― Dios, no me digas que tenemos que leerlo... ―el relato casi parecía más un libro y ninguno de nosotros tenía tiempo ni ganas.

― Hombre, eso se daba por supuesto.

― Si es que el día en que Rob deje de escribir será el del Juicio final y con éste llegará el fin del mundo. Por cierto, me debes un millón de libras. ―Victor volvió a hacer una de sus bromas.

― Jajaja, sí, es ver... ¿Perdona? ¿Y se puede saber por qué coño te debo un millón de libras?

― Joder, ¿es que no era la pregunta del millón? ¡Hemos acertado todos! ―dijo con fingida indignación.

Lo sé, las bromas de Victor pueden no ser graciosas -algunas- pero siguen siendo bromas. Continuaron hablando y Ann y yo los dejamos a su aire.

― ¡Ay, es verdad! Ya se me había olvidado a lo que venía con esos dos. ¿Quieres venirte mañana por la tarde al cine, a ver _Sleepy Hollow_?

La película me encantó. Era una de esas películas que te dicen que es de terror pero no dan miedo -o no mucho-, y que tienen muchos misterios y tratan de temas paranormales, fantásticos o supersticiosos. Además, tenía un factor importantísimo para toda mujer: Johnny Depp.

En cuanto se acabó la película, quisieron ir a tomar algo pero mi madre me dijo que volviera cuanto antes, que tenía que ayudarla a hacer la compra. Era sábado, por lo que teníamos que hacer la compra para toda la semana y ella no podía con todo. Mi madre había dejado al pequeño Charlie con una vecina y faltaba poco para que los supermercados cerrasen, así que cogimos el coche para ir más rápido. Además podríamos meterlo todo en el maletero.

Antes de llegar, paró el coche. No tenía mucho efectivo y decidió buscar un cajero automático.

― Bueno, voy a sacar algo de dinero. Hace frío, no hace falta que vengas. -Abrió la puerta y salió, mientras yo me quedaba bien calentita y escuchando un cd de HIM que compré hace dos años. La gente no los conocía mucho pero, claro, era su primer cd. Y a mi me encantaban.

De repente, se oyó una especie de explosión a lo lejos. Como todo el mundo que estaba allí, me pregunté que habría sido eso. Tan intrigada como estaba en lo que podía haber pasado, apenas me dí cuenta de que alguien abría la puerta del coche. Al girarme, vi a un hombre que se sentó rápidamente en el asiento del conductor. Era un tipo alto, tenía el pelo algo corto y de un color muy claro. Llevaba un abrigo largo atado con un cinturón y una gorra que parecía militar. Pero en aquel momento me fijé más en otra cosa: un par de pistolas muy extrañas colgaban del cinturón. Quieras o no, eso te da respeto.

Entonces me dí cuenta de otra cosa. Las llaves del coche estaban puestas. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, aquel hombre encendió el motor y apretó el acelerador a fondo.

"Mierda" pensé "...estoy siendo secuestrada."


	2. Chapter 2: La Sombra de un Secuestro

Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, pero Erine y los demas que me haya inventado, sí.

Beta-Reader: Elena-Unduli

**PITCH BLACK**

CAPÍTULO 2: LA SOMBRA DE UN SECUESTRO

Recuerdo que mi madre gritó mi nombre.

Como pensé que mi madre no tardaría mucho en sacar dinero no me quité el cinturón de seguridad, pero no creía que tuviera importancia. A la velocidad que íbamos dudé que me sirviera de algo.

Pocos segundos después, vi a un hombre por el retrovisor que corría hacia nosotros pero acabó perdiéndose en la distancia. Nadie podría alcanzar un coche a toda velocidad. Ningún humano podría. Aquel hombre me extrañó muchísimo. Parecía un cura, de hecho creí ver un crucifijo colgando de su cuello. Pero enseguida deseché la idea porque, a ver ¿a qué cura se le ocurriría llevar cuchillos y cara de loco?

Era obvio que perseguía a mi secuestrador ¿pero por qué ¿Qué estaba pasando ¿Cómo había podido meterme en todo esto?

Del miedo pasé a la rabia.

― ¡Oye, tú! ―le grité a aquel tipo― ¡Ya me están explicando que narices pasa ¿Quién eres tú ¿Por qué me has secuestrado ¡He visto a un tipo persiguiéndonos ¿Se puede saber por qué¡Y frena un poco, maldita sea, nos vas a matar!

Su mirada era dura y fría, no transmitía ningún tipo de emoción. Ni siquiera me miró. Y eso hizo enfadarme aún más.

― ¡Eh ¡Que te estoy hablando!

Nada. Ni se inmutó. Viendo que tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, decidí ignorarle yo también. Estuve unos minutos con los brazos cruzados y, justo cuando empezó a reducir la velocidad, me fijé en el paisaje. No me sonaba nada pero ya no estábamos en Londres. Me entró una sensación de desconcierto. ¿A dónde íbamos?

Antes de que pudiese empezar a pensar en eso, aquel hombre paró el coche y la música dejó de sonar. Estábamos en otra ciudad, delante de una especie de almacén enorme. La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiésemos pasar con el coche. Al entrar, vi militares y diferentes tipos de vehículos, desde 4x4 a tanques. Además había algo enorme pero no logré ver que era hasta que salí del coche. El tipo aquel aparcó y salió del coche. Me quité el cinturón pero no sabía si salir. El miedo me estaba invadiendo de nuevo. En ese momento, me abrió la puerta. No tenía más remedio que salir.

Entonces lo vi. Me quedé ensimismada mirando los enormes zepelines que había en el lugar. Un militar se acercó a nosotros. Su uniforme me sonaba de algo pero no podía recordar dónde lo había visto. Me miró extrañado, como si no tuviera que estar allí, pero no dijo nada. Supongo que no se atrevía a cuestionar a mi secuestrador.

― Willkommen, Herr Hauptmann. Herr Major wartet auf Sie.

No sé lo que dijo, yo no entendía alemán, pero acto seguido me puso una mano en el hombro, como diciéndome que ni se me ocurriera intentar escapar, y me guió al interior del zepelín del centro.

Cuanto más caminábamos por los pasillos, más miedo y nerviosismo tenía. Había estandartes con esvásticas y águilas. Los símbolos nazis. Ahora sabía de qué me sonaban los uniformes ―seguramente los vi en alguna película o en algún documental de historia de los que nos ponían en el instituto. Enseguida comprendí que fuese lo que fuese lo que me iba a pasar, no sería bueno.

Llegamos frente a una doble puerta y la abrió con una mano.

― Oh! Er ist bereits gekommen!

Lo dijo un hombre que estaba sentado de espaldas a nosotros en la única butaca que había, situada en el centro de la estancia. Parecía ser el jefe. Eché un vistazo al lugar dónde estábamos y vi delante mío una pantalla enorme. En las paredes de mi izquierda y mi derecha colgaban dos estandartes con la cruz gamada. Además, había dos personas más allí. Uno era un niño. Iba vestido de uniforme pero con manga corta y pantalones cortos y tenia... ¿orejas de gato? El otro era un hombre con media melena rubia y una gafas de cuatro o seis cristales. Llevaba una bata blanca de científico o doctor manchada de sangre. Me estremecí al recordar que es lo que hacía esa gente durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

― Oh ¿no me digas que me has traído un conejillo de indias? ―preguntó el hombre de la bata con una sonrisa en la cara. No entendía por qué hablaba en inglés. ¿Acaso quería que me enterase para que me entrase miedo? Si ese era su propósito, lo consiguió.

Entonces el hombre que estaba sentado dio la vuelta a la butaca y nos encaró. Era panzudo, llevaba gafas y un traje blanco, y el flequillo le caía hacia un lado. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Por qué narices todos sonreían?

― Veo que todo a ido bien, pero ¿por qué te has traído contigo a esta chica ¡No me digas que la has secuestrado sin querer! ―Su carcajada sonó en toda la habitación― Estaba en el coche, debo suponer, porque hemos estado viendo todo lo ocurrido y no ha salido en pantalla ―me miró mientras señalaba la pantalla.

Me quedé de piedra. "¡Pues será que no hay mujeres en Londres para que las secuestren por casualidad, y va y me toca a mí!" Debía de tener cara de no entender nada porque el niño apareció como de la nada y me dijo sonriente:

― Es que de vez en cuando nos gusta montar algo de jaleo.

― Entonces ¿vosotros provocasteis la explosión?

― Por supuesto, fräulein ―dijo el que parecía ser el jefe― y todo se puso más interesante cuando se involucró el padre aquel del Vaticano. ¿A que sí, Doc?

― Ya lo creo, Major. Un espectáculo digno de ver. Por cierto, Hans ¿qué vas a hacer con la chica? Me la dejaras ¿verdad? Necesito algunos espécimenes para mis experimentos ―inquirió el doctor.

Mi secuestrador, que por lo visto se llamaba Hans, miró al Doc y luego al tal Major. No le dijo nada pero éste, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, dijo:

―Haz lo que quieras con ella, dásela al Doc, tortúrala, viólala, mátala... Lo que te venga en gana, la has traído tú.

Entonces sin decir nada, se giró y me arrastró consigo hacia la puerta. Lo último que oí fue el "Oh, vaya" de desilusión del Doc. Bueno, al menos una cosa estaba clara: no iba a formar parte de ningún experimento de un científico loco nazi.

Me condujo hasta una puerta. La abrió y esperó a que entrara. Luego cerró la puerta y se fue. La habitación no estaba mal. Tenía una cama en el centro con una mesita de noche al lado y un tocador. Observé que había otra puerta y al abrirla vi que era un lavabo. Era una especie de habitación para invitados bastante bonita aunque sobraba el retrato de Hitler y un tapiz con la esvástica colgados de la pared.

Me estiré en la cama y me pregunté que sería de mí ahora. Dudaba mucho que alguien viniera a rescatarme y no creía que fuese posible escapar ―me intimidaban demasiado―, así que lo más probable es que acabase muerta, aunque me torturasen o violasen primero. Algún día se cansarían de mí.

Pensé en mi madre. ¿Cómo estaría ahora? Hacía pocos meses que su marido murió y luego su hija desaparece. No creía que le fuera a sentar bien. Quería volver a casa.

Pensando en todo eso, empecé a tener sueño, y el hecho de estar estirada en una cama influye. Además, era ya muy tarde. Finalmente, me sumí en un profundo sopor.

Un par de cosas:

** Willkommen, Herr Hauptmann. Herr Major wartet auf Sie.**- Bienvenido, Capitán. El Major le está esperando.

** Oh! Er ist bereits gekommen!**- ¡Oh ¡Ya ha llegado!

A ver, no tengo ni idea de alemán, por lo que las traducciones las he sacado de un traductor online. Normalmente son poco fiables (por no decir siempre) e igual está mal. Lo único en lo que sé que no me he equivocado es en el "Willkommen", "Herr Hauptmann" y "Herr Major". Bueno y "Oh!" XDD

Y ya de paso, no sé que le pasa a con los signos de exclamación e interrogación del final, igual le pegaban cuando era pequeño, yo que sé. El caso es que no los pone XD

Respuestas a los Reviews:

**Paul stanley's girl**: Actualizaré ¡te lo juro!

**Massaneros in the street**: Tu si que lo has pillado. ¡Claro que hay romance, hija! XD

**Altair**¿Mary Sue ¡No, por Diox!


	3. Chapter 3: Alicia en el País de las

Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, pero Erine, Victor, Ann y Rob sí.

Beta-Reader: Elena-Unduli.

**PITCH BLACK**

CAPÍTULO 3: ALICIA EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS

Cuando desperté no abrí los ojos. Esperaba que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla y que en ese momento me encontrase en mi habitación. Me arriesgué, abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. No había sido un mal sueño.

Apenas sin enterarme comencé a llorar. Intenté calmarme pero no podía. No sabía dónde estaba ni lo que me iba a pasar, podrían hacerme cualquier cosa, podrían matarme en cualquier momento. Estaba sola. Entonces oí una voz:

― Oh, pero ¿por qué lloras?

Era aquel niño. Estaba sonriendo. Me limpié la cara y le miré.

― ¿Cómo has entrado? No he oído que la puerta se abriese ―el chico rió.

― Yo estoy en todas partes y en ninguna ―acto seguido, desapareció.

Estaba alucinando. "Quizá es que no he conseguido despertarme y aún estoy soñando", pensé.

― Estoy aquí ―me giré y le miré sorprendida. "¿Cómo ha hecho eso?". Debía de estar volviéndome loca.

―Oh, es verdad, me han mandado traerte esto ―no me había percatado de que llevaba una bandeja con mi almuerzo. Me la dio― Y el Major me ha dicho que puedes salir de la habitación cuando quieras y que puedes explorar lo que quieras... Aunque no te lo recomendaría.

Todo era muy extraño. Me daban una habitación, me traían el almuerzo, me dejaban ir a mis anchas... ¿Pero no era yo su prisionera¿Por qué no me habían metido en una celda?

― Eso sí, debes estar aquí no más tarde de las nueve de la noche ―mostró una de sus sonrisas maliciosas.

Empecé a buscar que explicación podría haber a todo esto. La voz del chico, quien me miraba como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, me devolvió a la realidad.

― Schrödinger.

― ¿Eh? ―vi que adelantaba una mano para que se la estrechara. Él era el único que se había presentado formalmente. Le dí la mano― Eh, Erine, Erine Adams.

Al cabo de unos segundos, le pregunté intentando no mostrar el miedo que tenía a la respuesta:

― Una cosa... ¿qué va a hacer conmigo?

El chico ya sabía a quién me refería. Se rió.

― Oh, no voy a estropearte la sorpresa. Ya lo verás. ―volvió a reírse y desapareció. Su risa todavía se escuchaba pese a que ya no estaba allí.

Me levanté de la cama y volví a mirar la habitación. Estaba diferente. Alguien había puesto una mesa redonda y dos sillas. Además, había una caja en el tocador. De verdad que no entendía nada. Dejé el almuerzo en la mesa, me dirigí hacia la caja y la abrí. Había una pistola y una cartucho de munición. ¿Para qué me habían dado una pistola? "¿Para defenderme?", pensé con sarcasmo. Estaba atónita.

Entonces recordé lo que me dijo el chico. _El Major me ha dicho que puedes salir de la habitación cuando quieras y que puedes explorar lo que quieras... Aunque no te lo recomendaría. _¿Acaso habría peligro ahí fuera? "Que pregunta más estúpida. Estoy rodeada de nazis, claro que hay peligro".

Pensé en todo esto mientras almorzaba y luego me duché para intentar relajarme. Al acabar me vestí con la única ropa que tenía y me tumbé en la cama. Pasé toda la mañana aburrida. "Eso, encima de estar secuestrada, no tengo nada que hacer y paso el rato mirando las musarañas. Oh, no sé de qué coño me quejo, mejor así que no que me torturen o lo que quiera que se les pueda pasar por la cabeza".

Y llegó la hora de comer. Esta vez no vino el chico sino un hombre con aspecto de mayordomo. Tenía el pelo largo y negro recogido en una coleta y un monóculo. Dejó la bandeja con la comida y recogió la del almuerzo. Sin decir una palabra, se fue.

Comí. Cuando acabé, harta de estar aburrida, decidí dar un paseo. Me dirigí a la puerta y cogí el pomo pero no salí. Me lo pensé mejor y me puse la pistola en la espalda por dentro del pantalón ―como había visto en las películas― y la munición en el bolsillo. "Nunca se sabe".

Empecé mi paseo. No vi a nadie en ningún momento. Entonces una puerta de cristal llamó mi atención. Había mesas, parecía una sala donde descansar. Entré y miré por las enormes cristaleras que había como ventanas. Vi el mar, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: Nos estábamos moviendo. En ese momento toda esperanza que podía haber albergado, desapareció. Sentí que había muerto para el mundo. Nunca me encontrarían.

Me senté en una silla, apoyé mis brazos sobre la mesa y enterré mi cabeza entre ellos. No quería pensar en nada, estaba hasta las narices de darle vueltas a todo, así que me puse a tararear una de las canciones de HIM y dejé la mente en blanco.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero había anochecido. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca: las nueve y media.

Había sobrepasado el toque de queda que me habían impuesto por lo que me fui a toda prisa a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de cristal, apareció mi secuestrador y abrió la puerta. Me quedé de piedra. ¿Y si me castigaban o algo por el estilo?

Se apartó hacia un lado y aguantó la puerta permitiéndome el paso. Al cruzar la puerta me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Era un aviso. Si volvía a pasar sufriría las consecuencias. Al salir de la sala, pasó delante mío y me condujo de nuevo a mi habitación. Me abrió la puerta y se apartó como hizo antes. Pasé, y para mi sorpresa, él también.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, se quitó la gorra y sus pistolas y lo dejó todo encima de la mesa. Después se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en una de las sillas. Esta acción hizo que dejara al descubierto un torso musculado y unos brazos fuertes. Me sorprendió que no llevase ni siquiera una camiseta debajo del abrigo o una camisa. ¿No se supone que los militares normales y corrientes ―osea todos― visten más o menos así? Aunque dudé que ese tipo fuera normal. Solo esperaba que no se quitase también los pantalones, porque eso solo podría significar una cosa. ¿Era por eso que debía estar en mi habitación a las nueve, para dejar que mi secuestrador se divirtiese forzándome noche sí, noche también? Me llevé una mano a la espalda en busca de la pistola por si me hacía falta.

Pero en vez de eso, se sentó en la silla donde había dejado su abrigo e hizo un gesto señalando la otra silla mientras me miraba. Comprendí que quería que me sentase y lo hice. Por lo visto no iba a hacerme nada ―de momento― y eso me tranquilizó. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo tensa que había estado.

Durante unos minutos reinó el silencio hasta que el mismo mayordomo que me había servido la comida llegó con dos bandejas. Puso una en frente de cada uno. "¿Entonces sólo vamos a cenar?", me pregunté. En la cena seguimos sin hablar. Tanto silencio me ponía nerviosa pero no me atreví a romperlo. A los pocos minutos de acabar de cenar ―yo no sabía a dónde mirar, ya que mi secuestrador me miraba a mí con la misma cara impasible que tenía cuando le conocí― él se fue. Suspiré aliviada de verme libre de el escrutinio que parecía que ese hombre me estaba haciendo y de aquella situación tan incómoda para mí.

Decidí que era hora de acostarse. Dejé la pistola y la munición en el cajón de la mesita de noche. "Que noche más extraña. Hoy no me ha pasado nada, pero... ¿y mañana? Ahora mismo mi futuro es impredecible. Está en manos de ese tal Hans. Tengo que vigilar mis espaldas". Y con este pensamiento fui cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Roxy ac/dc:** ¿Que por qué no se la da al Doc y que qué trama? Aaahhh¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Ya se verá más adelante XDD

**Cristian:** Siento decepcionarte pero esto va para largo. Y tu no eres mi diox, tu Diox soy yo. He dicho. Que te envío a Mr Whiskers! XDD

**Caelis:** I'm glad you like it! I think you can understand the whole story even if you haven't read the Hellsing manga.


	4. Chapter 4: El Templo de los Sueños

Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, pero Erine y los que me haya inventado, sí.

Beta-Reader: Elena-Unduli

**PITCH BLACK**

CAPÍTULO 4: EL TEMPLO DE LOS SUEÑOS

Schrödinger me despertó al día siguiente saltando en mi cama.

― ¿Eh¿Qué pasa? ―dije soñolienta.

― ¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche?

― Hombre, si a cenar en silencio lo llamas pasárselo bien, sí, lo pasé de puta madre.

― Hahaha¡qué divertida eres! Oye, querrás jugar al escondite cuando acabes de almorzar? ―mi almuerzo estaba en la mesa. Supuse que lo había traído el chico.

― ¿Eh¿El escondite? ―de repente, me pareció ver a un niño normal ―con orejas de gato, pero normal― en vez de aquel chico con mirada y sonrisa maliciosa.

―Vaaa... ―me miró con cara de súplica, de esas que sólo los niños saben poner, y no pude resistirme.

― Bueno, vale...

― ¡Bien! ―al ver su cara de felicidad, no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa. Era un niño después de todo. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera en un sitio como este?― Por cierto, te he traído un pijama y un par de mudas.

― Vaya, que bien me cuidáis...

Almorcé y luego me puse a jugar con él. Acordamos que no usaría su extraña habilidad de desaparecer y aparecer, que todavía me fascinaba, pero de vez en cuando hacía trampas.

Pasaron varios días, puede que fuera una semana o dos ―ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuántos días habían pasado―, yo seguí con mis paseos y a veces jugaba con Schrödinger, aunque me estaba empezando a cansar. El chico me dijo uno de esos días que habíamos tomado tierra y que estábamos en algún lugar de Sur-América, pero que no nos trasladaríamos a ninguna parte y que seguiríamos viviendo en el zepelín. Supuse que estábamos en un almacén, como el que vi en aquella ciudad cerca de Londres.

Mi secuestrador siguió viniendo algunas noches. En ninguna de ellas pasó nada raro y tampoco hablamos. Esas cenas me incomodaban, sobretodo cuando él empezaba a mirarme. Entonces, para tratar de no prestarle atención, me ponía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en por qué le perseguía el cura, por qué no estaba muerta, y además analizaba sus gestos para tratar de averiguar qué haría conmigo ―los gestos y miradas era lo único que tenía para intentar dar una explicación a todo, porque el tío no decía nada. Hasta que un día me cansé:

― Bueno¿piensas explicarme algún día qué narices vas a hacer conmigo? Porque parece que sea tu invitada, y eso que me has secuestrado. Si me llegas a invitar, igual me encuentro con una alfombra roja, gente apartándose para que pase y un desfile ―lo dije con fingida tranquilidad, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Ni siquiera aparté la vista del plato.

Noté que me miraba y por primera vez alcé la vista para encararle. Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, pero no supe interpretarlo. Muchas veces me pregunté en qué demonios estaría pensando.

El tipo no apartaba la mirada.

―¿Qué? Algún día te lo iba a preguntar. Estoy hasta las narices de no saber nada. Además, me aburro.

Ante mi último comentario, se sorprendió y después sonrió. Parecía ser que le había hecho gracia el hecho de que me aburriera.

Durante lo que quedaba de cena no se quitó esa sonrisa de la cara. Cuando acabamos, se levantó y se puso el abrigo, la gorra y las pistolas. Para mi sorpresa, me tendió una mano. Le miré extrañada. "¿Qué querrá ahora?" Le dí la mano con desconfianza y me levanté. Tenía las manos calientes.

Caminamos durante unos minutos ―con las manos cogidas y él con su sonrisa― y me pregunté a dónde me llevaba. "¿Acaso ya ha decidido qué va a hacer conmigo¿Me llevará ante el Major¿O me 'regalará' al científico loco aquel?" Cada vez estaba más preocupada.

Llegamos hasta una doble puerta de madera enorme. La abrió y con un gesto un tanto reverencial que me extrañó ―"Se estará burlando de mí", pensé― se apartó y señaló el interior con la mano que tenía libre.

Era increíble. Dentro había una majestuosa biblioteca. No era una fanática de los libros pero reconozco que era preciosa, una pasada. "¿Por qué tendrán una biblioteca en un zepelín?", me pregunté. Mi secuestrador tiró un poco de mi mano y me guió hacia el interior. Entré mirando hacia los lados y solo salí de mi fascinación cuando oí una voz a nuestras espaldas:

―Oh¿es que has cambiado de idea?

Nos giramos y vimos al loco de la bata blanca con un par de libros en las manos. Fuese lo que fuese aquello que mi secuestrador había decidido hacer conmigo en un principio, esperaba que no hubiese cambiado de opinión. El tipo de la bata me daba escalofríos.

Él ya no sonreía y no dijo nada, claro, pero sí que le respondió. Soltó mi mano, me cogió por la cintura y me atrajo hacía sí. Era obvio lo que eso significaba: "Es mía".

― Jo, pero ¿por qué? ― dijo con decepción. Me agarró más fuerte.

Y ahí estaba yo, en medio de su 'conversación', incómoda por como me tenía cogida mi secuestrador y aliviada por saber que no había cambiado de parecer.

― Mira que eres tozudo... ―suspiró― Que se le va a hacer... ―acto seguido, se marchó.

Hasta que no desapareció de nuestra vista, no me soltó. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a cogerme la mano y la sensación de incomodidad aumentó.

Me fue mostrando las estanterías y así la incomodidad fue siendo sustituida por la curiosidad. Había novelas de muchos géneros, ensayos, libros de varias ciencias, de historia... Al final, cogí un libro de aventuras que pensé que me interesaría.

Después volvimos a mi habitación pero él no entró. Me miró a los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Luego soltó mi mano y se fue. Le vi alejarse por el pasillo. "Que raro. Es la primera vez que se despide", pensé. Entré en mi habitación, dejé el libro en la mesa y me tiré encima de la cama. "Que tipo más extraño... Me ha traído a una biblioteca para que coja un libro y no me aburra. ¿Por qué no me dice que quiere de mí? Es más¿por qué nunca me dice nada?"

Los dos días siguientes fueron tranquilos. Había empezado a leerme el libro aquél y, la verdad sea dicha, me aburría más leyéndolo que no haciendo nada. Estaba claro que lo mío no era la lectura, así que aquella mañana ―alrededor de las once― decidí ir a dar otro de mis paseos. Había caminado mucho por aquellos pasillos pero aún me quedaban unos pocos por recorrer. Aquella vez, anduve por uno con muchísimas puertas en cada pared. "Puede que sean celdas", pensé. Era muy largo, a veces habían dos pasillos más, aparte del central, a cada lado y no conseguía ver el final. También veía uno o dos soldados montando guardia de vez en cuando y procuraba que no me vieran ―sabían que estaba en el zepelín pero yo no sabía si seguirían la orden de no hacerme nada que, al llegar yo aquí, les dio el Major. Yo pertenecía a mi secuestrador y sólo él podía hacerme lo que le viniese en gana.

Entonces, divisé una puerta de hierro a lo lejos, junto a la cual había un par de soldados. No me habían visto pero no estaba muy segura de si debía seguir adelante. Me armé de valor y continué mi camino pero, de repente, vi a otra persona salir por aquella puerta. Venía en dirección contraria pero no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Cuando estuve más cerca pude ver que era una mujer algo masculina ―mucho, en realidad― con el pelo corto, media cara y el brazo derecho tatuados y pantalones anchos. Entonces sí que se dio cuenta que estaba allí. Sonrió y dejé de caminar, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. De improviso, se puso a correr hacia mí y, antes de que pudiera escapar de allí, se paró y golpeó con la palma de su mano derecha el suelo. Los tatuajes de su brazo comenzaron a bajar por éste y cruzaron suelo, paredes y techo, y me vi atrapada. Estaba muerta de miedo. Miré hacia atrás para ver si podría correr hacia allí, pero ya no veía el pasillo, estaba demasiado oscuro. Y cuando volví la vista hacia adelante, la mujer había desaparecido y todo se había vuelto oscuridad.

― Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres la secuestrada... No pareces gran cosa. Bueno, igualmente me divertiré contigo. Tengo ganas de... jugar... ―la voz de la mujer rió con malevolencia― Y ahora¡mira en tu interior!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver lo que me iba ocurrir. "¡Maldita sea, quiero irme a casa!", pensé. Pasaron unos segundos pero no me había hecho nada todavía. Abrí los ojos. Cuando lo hice vi que toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba se había convertido en el comedor de mi casa. "¿Habrá sido todo una pesadilla? Esto es muy extraño". Oí que alguien tarareaba. Me acerqué a la cocina y vi a mi madre preparando algo para comer. Las lágrimas vinieron a mis ojos, corrí hacia ella y la abracé.

― ¡Mamá¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de estar aquí! ―mi madre se giró.

―¡Cariño¿Qué te pasa?

Alcé el rostro para contestarle pero, de repente, la escena se rompió como si fuera papel ―literalmente― y solté a mi madre que ahora no tenía cabeza pero se mantenía en pie y estaba arrugada. De esa brecha salió aquella mujer con cara de psicópata y esta vez llevaba una guadaña en sus manos.

Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a girarme para correr cuando la alzó y la dirigió a mi cuello...

...pero nunca llegó a su destino. Sin previo aviso, un balazo dio de lleno en una de las manos de la mujer que hizo que soltara la guadaña y gritara de dolor. Inmediatamente, ella giró la cabeza para ver quien se había entrometido en su juego, al igual que yo para saber quien me había salvado la vida.

Era mi secuestrador. Seguía apuntando a aquella mujer con su pistola de la que todavía salía humo y le dirigía una mirada furibunda.

― Tu... ―dijo la mujer como si le repugnase su presencia y molesta por la interrupción― ¿Se puede saber que haces¿Es que ya no puedo ni divertirme? ―se dirigió hacia la guadaña para cogerla pero él volvió a disparar a su mano y gruñó. Creí ver que de su cara empezaba a crecer... ¿pelo? Me miró y me tendió una mano para que me alejase de ella. Corrí hacia él nerviosa, me temblaban las piernas. Cuando llegué a donde estaba tropecé y mi cara acabó hundida en su pecho. Me cogió por la cintura con su mano libre y me acercó aún más a él.

― Maldito seas... ―dijo la mujer. La oscuridad en la que se había convertido 'mi casa' empezó a retirarse y volvió al lugar de donde había venido. El pasillo había vuelto.

Estaba temblando y mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme. Me habría caído de no ser porque mi secuestrador me sujetaba con firmeza. Estaba abrumada y confusa por todo lo que había pasado y, pocos segundos después, me desmayé.

Respuestas a los reviews

**roxy ac/cd:** Sinceramente, el arma que le daban me traía sin cuidado. Yo solo quería un arma no muy grande ¿y qué mejor que una pistola? XDD Y lo de la guantá no sabría en qué contexto ponerlo. Pero si veo que puedo incluirlo lo tendré en cuenta :D

**pedro:** ¡Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo!

**Cristian:** Ni pezón furtivo ni oxtias¿como te tengo que decir que eso todavía no? Mr Whiskers se va a cebar contigo como lo invoque. La paliza que te va a meter XDD


	5. Chapter 5: Bésame antes de morir

Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, pero Erine y sus amigos sí. Son míos. Mi tesoooorooo XD

Beta-Reader: Elena-Unduli

**PITCH BLACK**

CAPÍTULO 5: BÉSAME ANTES DE MORIR

Me costó abrir los ojos. Pero notaba que había luz y molestaba. Además, noté algo a mi lado y olía bien. No tenía más remedio que mirar para saber qué era.

Un ramo de flores. "Espera, ¿un ramo de flores?". Me restregué los ojos y me incorporé un poco. Estaba en mi cama y sí, aquello era un ramo. "¿Quién coño lo habrá puesto ahí?". Entonces oí el ruido de una taza y un plato chocando. Me giré.

Mi secuestrador estaba sentado en una silla, de la que colgaba su abrigo, y bebiendo de una taza. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca. Las seis y media pasadas de la mañana. "¿Qué hace aquí?"

Me miró y señaló otra bandeja con lo que supuse que era mi almuerzo. Me levanté, extrañada por su presencia, y me senté en la otra silla. Mientras almorzaba intenté recordar lo que había pasado. "A ver, estaba paseando, me encontré la mujer aquella, intentó matarme, el tipo éste me salvó y luego me desmayé. Joder, se nota que las emociones fuertes no son lo mío. ¿Quién sería esa mujer?". Volví la vista al ramo. "¿Lo habrá traído él? ¿Por qué?", me pregunté. "Es muy pronto para que esté aquí, además, siempre viene por la noche. ¿Se habrá quedado toda la noche?"

Mi secuestrador acabó de almorzar y se puso a hacer lo que hacía siempre: mirarme. La verdad sea dicha, ya no me incomodaba tanto. Aún no había terminado de almorzar cuando, movida por un impulso, me levanté y caminé lentamente hacia el ramo. Lo cogí y lo olí.

― Gracias... ―dije sin mirarle― por el ramo y por salvarme y tal... aunque, bueno, igual me matas tú cuando te canses de cenar conmigo ―reí― ...puede que hubiera sido mejor morir ayer, total, ¿qué más da morir un día antes o un día después si sabes que pasará tarde o temprano?

Entonces le miré. Tenía un brazo apoyado en la mesa y una amplia sonrisa en la cara. "Este tío me pone de los nervios."

― ...Tú siempre con tus miraditas y tus sonrisas misteriosas. No entiendo que es lo que te parece tan gracioso. ¿No tienes bastante con secuestrarme SIN QUERER que encima me tienes que confundir de esta manera? Me desesperas, ¿sabes? ―tiré el ramo encima de la cama e hice un gesto dando a entender algo así como 'que te den'. Me dirigí al lavabo para ducharme, a ver si me calmaba. Mi secuestrador empezó a reír entre dientes.

Al final no me duché, sino que me dí un baño de unos veinte minutos más o menos. Para entonces ya me había olvidado de mi secuestrador.

Me até una toalla y salí. Y ahí estaba él, sentado en la cama con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y con el libro que intentaba leerme. Aunque luego pareció interesarse por mí. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño... e intenso. Uno que no había visto nunca. Me quedé de piedra. "¡Pero seré imbécil! ¿A quién se le ocurre salir medio mojada y solo con una toalla puesta, teniendo a tipo este aquí? ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido llevarme ropa limpia al lavabo?" Decidí hacer ver que no pasaba nada e ignorarle y me dirigí con pasos decididos ―y un sonrojo que traicionaba mi intención de aparentar seguridad― hacia el tocador. Empecé haciendo lo que hacía siempre: desenredarme el pelo. Eso podría haberlo hecho en el lavabo pero tenía la costumbre de hacerlo allí y luego vestirme y secarme el pelo, así no tendría que ir paseándome por la habitación. Me parecía más cómodo.

Le veía reflejado en el espejo. En ningún momento había apartado la vista de mí y dudé que quisiera hacerlo. Procuré no devolverle la mirada.

Vi que se llevaba una mano a boca, rozando sus labios. Luego se mordió el nudillo de su dedo índice. "Ay, mi madre", pensé con preocupación.

Acabé de desenredarme el pelo y me encaminé a buscar la ropa. Pero de repente, mi secuestrador se levantó, rápidamente se acercó a mí y me arrinconó contra la pared. Mi reacción fue inmediata. Intenté apartarle poniendo las manos en su pecho para escapar, pero era demasiado fuerte. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y hundió la suya en mi cuello sin llegar a tocarme. Fue subiendo por mi cuello hasta que me encaró. Sus labios rozaban los míos. Estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo, pero aún así le miré con desafío. Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar.

― Ni se te ocurra tocarme. Como me toques un pelo, te mato.

No sé cómo, pero mi voz sonó decidida y amenazadora. Aunque lo único que conseguí fue que sonriera otra vez.

Alzó un poco su mano derecha e hizo el gesto de ir a tocarme la cara pero se contuvo. En vez de eso, volvió a ponerla donde estaba y suspiró. Entonces acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba y me besó muy cerca de mi boca. Luego, con una mano en mi nuca y la otra rodeando mi cintura, me abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Yo seguía teniendo las manos en su pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero seguro que fue un buen rato. Al principio pensaba "¿Y ahora yo qué hago?", sin embargo, luego empecé a relajarme y dejé que me abrazara. "Si así se siente mejor", pensé con sarcasmo. Era un hombre tan extraño y misterioso... Nunca le había oído hablar, me trataba bien ―incluso me había protegido― y era obvio que me deseaba pero se había contenido. "¿Por qué?", me pregunté, "¿No se supone que los nazis son los malos? ¡Joder, a estas horas ya debería estar muerta!"

Cuando aquel largo rato acabó, se separó lentamente de mí, como si no quisiera que aquel abrazo acabase nunca, y vi que había tenido los ojos cerrados. Me miró a los ojos y le devolví la mirada. Aún tenia una mano en mi mejilla y la otra en mi cintura. Y yo las mías en su pecho todavía. Al cabo de unos segundos, le observé alejarse, coger su abrigo y ponérselo de espaldas a mí. Pero antes de que pudiese abrochárselo, mi frustración por no encontrar respuesta a ninguna del motón de preguntas que tenía, hizo que le dijera un par de cosas:

― ¿Pero me vas a decir qué coño quieres de mí? Un momento parece que me vayas a violar y al siguiente me dejas ir. ¡A ver si te aclaras!

Él se paró pero no se giró.

― No se si lo sabías, pero ¡me cabrea no saber que va a ser de mí! Te digo una cosa, puedes violarme, matarme o lo que te dé la gana, pero ¡joder, haz algo de una puta vez!

Esta vez tampoco se giró, lo que si hizo fue soltar una carcajada. "Esto es el colmo."

― ¿De qué coño te ríes?

Me estaba cabreando de lo lindo. "¿Se está burlando de mí o qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? No, si el tío se está ganando una ostia bien maja... Yo no sé si es que soy corta o qué, pero es que ¡no entiendo nada!"

Cuando parecía que su risa comenzaba a menguar se giró y caminó hacia a mí. Y debió gustarle abrazarme porque lo volvió a hacer, pero esta vez con una diferencia. Me rodeó con sus brazos con firmeza y, cerrando los ojos, me besó. Al principio no reaccioné debido a la sorpresa, me había cogido desprevenida. Pero instantes después intenté zafarme sin éxito y sin pensar abrí al boca para protestar, lo que solo hizo que profundizara el beso. "Bueno, ¿no querías que hiciera algo, Erine? Pues toma", me reproché a mí misma.

Decidí esperar a que se cansara, a ver si me dejaba. Pero sucedió algo que no me esperaba. Yo misma me estaba traicionando y al cabo de unos segundos de haber tomado mi decisión... cerré los ojos y comencé a responderle. "Oh, no... no, no, no, no, no... Dios, esto no me puede estar pasando, ¡es mi secuestrador!" Pero no pude evitarlo. Lo que comenzó como un beso forzado se convirtió en uno apasionado, y cuando aflojó un poco su abrazo no pude evitar rodear su nuca con mis brazos para acercarle más a mí. "Para hablar no abrirá la boca, pero para esto sí, ¿no? Aunque visto lo visto, no puedo quejarme. En mi vida me habían besado de esta manera. Y, maldita sea, lo estoy disfrutando." Él empezó a recorrer mi espalda. No sé si podríamos haber llegado a cuestiones mayores pero en ese momento...

― Vaya, ¿interrumpo algo?

Inmediatamente, paramos y nos separamos un poco. Al girar la cabeza, vimos a Schrödinger sonriendo y con cara de '¡os he pillado!'

― ¿Qué estabais haciendo, eh?

Entonces, como si esa pregunta me hubiera despertado, me dí cuenta que aún estaba abrazada a él, con el pelo mojado y mi toalla. Me sonrojé. "Sí, eso mismo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estoy loca o qué?". Rápidamente me separé de él y les dí la espalda a ambos, llevándome una mano a la frente en un gesto de incredulidad.

Él solo rodó los ojos en respuesta a la pregunta del chico.

―¿Tan interesante era eso que estabais haciendo que ni siquiera has notado mi presencia?

Me giré. El chico se había colgado de la espalda y le miraba con malicia, mientras mi secuestrador se abrochaba el abrigo. El chico se acercó un poco a su oreja y le dijo casi susurrando:

― ¿Y por qué estaba tu abrigo desabrochado, Haaaans?

Con el niño colgando, se encaminó hacia la mesa y cogió su gorra y sus pistolas. Mientras se lo colocaba todo, creí ver un ligero sonrojo en su cara. Pero era imposible, ¿un tío duro como él parecía ser, sonrojándose? Venga ya. Eso sí, yo sí que me puse aún más roja.

Suspiré y me senté en la cama. Estaba hecha un lío. El chico se había descolgado de mi secuestrador y él ya iba hacia la puerta.

― ¿Eeeh? ¿Ya te vas?

Cuando alcanzó el pomo el chico volvió a abalanzarse sobre él abrazándolo por detrás.

― ¡Nooo, no te vayaaas! ¡Vamos a jugar los tres, anda!

― Vamos, no me jodas... ―murmuré.

― Venga, ¡será divertido! De hecho, había venido para eso ―mi secuestrador suspiró y se giró.― ¡Yuju! ―el chico ahora daba saltos de alegría.

― Oh no, ni hablar ―me levanté―, yo no me pongo a jugar con nadie y menos con vosotros, son las... ―miré el reloj― ...siete y media y, por si no os habías enterado, ¡acabo de despertar de un desmayo provocado por una experiencia traumática! ¡No tengo ganas de hacer nada! Voy a vestirme y cuando acabe más os vale haberos largado de aquí, ¿entendido?

Cogí mi ropa y me dirigí al lavabo.

― Pero ¿por qué estás tan enfadada?

Me giré y vi que me miraba con desconcierto. El otro tenía una media sonrisa, como siempre.

― ¡Yo no estoy enfadada!

Entré en el lavabo dando un portazo y comencé a vestirme. "Joder, ¡claro que estoy enfadada! ¡Enfadada conmigo misma, por ser tan imbécil! ¡Eso no debería haber pasado!" Cuando acabé, me miré al espejo y respiré hondo para calmarme. Salí y me encontré con mi secuestrador sentado en una silla y el niño en la mesa balanceando las piernas.

― La madre que los parió... ―murmuré.

Pasé de ellos y me puse a secarme el pelo. Esos dos no se movieron de allí, por supuesto. A veces el chico decía algo y se reía pero no me importaba, les estaba ignorando. Cuando apenas había empezado a guardar el secador, saltó de mesa y vino hacia mí.

― ¿Qué, ya has acabado? ¿Ya podemos jugar? ―me giré.

― ¿Tú no escuchas cuando te hablan o qué? Antes dije que no y sigue siendo que no. ―dije malhumorada.

― Vengaaa...

― ¡Me da lo mismo que pongas cara de cordero degollado, he dicho que no! ¡No siempre se tiene lo que se quiere!

Mi secuestrador suspiró y se levantó. Me cogió de un brazo y el chico del otro y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta. El niño volvía a reír.

― ¿Qué narices...? ¡Soltadme!

Me obligaron a salir de la habitación. Intenté volver pero viendo que me era imposible, al final me resigné a ir hacia donde me llevaban. Llegamos a aquella sala que vi el primer día que estuve allí, pero no entramos. Aquella vez no estaba vacía, habían unos cuantos hombres.

― Bien, Hans, tu paras. Cuenta hasta veinte.

El aludido se señaló a sí mismo como diciendo "¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?", pero el chico le ignoró.

― Tú y yo nos esconderemos ―me dijo sonriente―. ¡Venga empecemos!

Comenzó a correr por el pasillo. Curiosamente, mi secuestrador y yo suspiramos a la vez. Él se encogió de hombros, se giró hacia la pared, apoyó los brazos y se cubrió los ojos con ellos. Sin mirarme me hizo un gesto con la mano para que corriera. "Que remedio. Habrá que jugar." Y corrí en la dirección contraria a la que el chico había cogido.

Respuestas a los reviews

**roxy ac/cd: ¡**Una fan! ¡Qué pasada! Jo, nunca había tenido fans... snif

**Paolita-chan**: ¿Que las cosas se pongan calientes? Te entiendo, te entiendo, a mi me está pasando lo mismo y es mi propio fic XDD Pero bueno, aquí tienes un adelanto de lo que pasará más adelante... XD

**Taïs:** Schrö no es muy importante, lo que pasa es que él es el único que le habla... de momento XD Sobre lo del Doc, bueno, alguna cosilla más saldrá, y lo de que el Capitán Peluche hable... aún no, es demasiado pronto para que decida hablar. Si no lo ha hecho en su vida, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? Pero, cuando llegue el momento justo ya hablará XD


	6. Chapter 6: El Club de los Suicidas

Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece pero Erine y lo que me haya inventado sí.

Beta-Reader: Elena-Unduli

**PITCH BLACK**

CAPÍTULO 6: EL CLUB DE LOS SUICIDAS

Paramos de jugar a la hora de comer. Cuando volvimos a mi habitación, mi secuestrador se fue pero Schrödinger se quedó por primera vez a comer conmigo. Y ya que era el único que me dirigía la palabra, aproveché para hacerle algunas preguntas.

― Oye, ¿quién era esa, eh, mujer ―la verdad, no sé si llamarla "mujer"― que me atacó ayer?

― Oh, esa es Zorin. No le hagas mucho caso, esta algo loca, sedienta de sangre y esas cosas.

―Ah, vale, entonces nada ―dije con sarcasmo―. Lo que pasa es que es difícil no hacerle caso cuando está a punto de cortarte la cabeza.

― Sí, bueno, lo imagino ―dijo con gesto pensativo.

― Y... ¿cómo lo hizo para hacer aparecer una imagen tan real de mi casa?

― Ilusiones.

― No, si ya... ―dije con añoranza. Pero pronto volví a la realidad― ¿Cómo lo hacéis?

― ¿Mpf? ¿Ef gué? ―dijo con la boca llena.

―Pues eso de tener orejas de gato, desaparecer, hacer que te crezca pelo en la cara, crear ilusiones... y vete tú a saber qué más. Sois muy raritos.

― Aahh, eso. Sí, no se puede decir que seamos precisamente normales ―sonrió burlonamente― Como dijo Jack el Destripador, vamos por partes. Soy un niño gato, por eso tengo estas orejas. Por lo de desaparecer, ya te dije que estoy en todas partes y en ninguna. ¿Has oído hablar de "El gato de Schrödinger"?

― ¿Qué?

― Ya veo que no. Verás, es una teoría de mecánica cuántica. Imagina un sistema formado por una caja cerrada y opaca que contiene un gato, una botella de gas venenoso, una partícula radiactiva con un 50 de probabilidades de desintegrarse y un dispositivo tal que, si la partícula se desintegra, se rompe la botella y el gato muere. Al tener la posibilidad de que esa partícula se desintegre o no, mientras no se abra la caja el gato estará vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo. Pero en el momento en que se abra pasará a estar solamente vivo o solamente muerto. ¿Entiendes?

― Eh... Pues no se yo... ―el chico suspiró.

― Bueno, a ver... ¿Supongo que conocerás al "gato de Chesire"?

― ¿El de _Alicia en el país de las Maravillas_? ¿Y quién no?

― Pues yo soy algo parecido.

― Aahh... Mejor pasa a lo demás.

― Sí, será lo mejor. Vale, lo del pelo en la cara. ¿Supongo que te referirás al Capitán, no? Pues, obviamente no es ninguna técnica o magia para hacer crecer el pelo ni nada por el estilo...

― Eso lo suponía, porque si fuese así sería cutre, ridículo e inútil.

― Desde luego ―se rió― El caso es que es un licántropo.

Me quedé flipando.

―Un licántropo. Ya.

― Eso es, un hombre lobo. ¡Y además uno de verdad!

― Claro, claro, eso lo explica todo.

― Te digo la verdad, no miento.

― Yo no he dicho eso.

― Pero lo estás pensando ―sonrió―. Venga, si hay un gato, ¿por qué no un perro? ―se puso a reír otra vez.

― Oh, sí, claro porqué no... ―dije rodando lo ojos.

―Y por último, sobre Zorin te diré que es nuestra vampiresa experta en ilusiones.

― Lo que me faltaba. Oye, ¿y cuándo me presentaréis a Frankestein o a alguna bruja?

― Lo siento mucho, pero no tenemos de eso ―volvió a reír―, aunque no descarto que algún día tengamos.

― Dios, me estoy volviendo loca ―me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Entonces recordé algo que me había dicho antes― Por cierto... ¿a qué te referías con eso de que es de "verdad"?

― Bueno, es que todos somos artificiales, excepto él. Verás el Doc nos hizo tal y como somos ahora.

― Ah, el loco ese. No sé por qué no me extraña.

― Te explico: "el loco ese" creó unos microchips y nos los implantó. Y además de transformarnos en vampiros o niños gatos artificiales, les puso micrófonos para saber qué pasaba y tal. Así, aunque no estuviesen allí, podrían pasárselo bien ―el chico rió. Pero luego se puso pensativo― Aunque... creo que el mío no tiene, es de los primeros que creó. Y obviamente a Hans no le implantaron nada. Pero tampoco serviría de mucho, no ¿crees?

Soltó una carcajada y seguimos comiendo. "Entonces siguen las misiones de sus subordinados mediante esos microchips. No, si saber buscarse la vida, saben", pensé. Acabamos de comer y me dispuse a leer. Pero por lo visto, habían otros planes.

― No te pongas a hacer nada, tienes que venir conmigo ―se dirigió a la puerta.

― ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿A dónde me llevas? ―salimos de la habitación.

― Ya lo verás.

Después de unos segundos caminando, reconocí el camino.

― ¿Estamos yendo a la sala aquella de las pantallas de cine?

― Esa misma.

Me abstuve de preguntarle para qué, no me lo diría. "¿Acaso me quiere ver el jefe de toda esta gente?", me pregunté. El chico me miró confundido.

― mmm... ¿No me vas a preguntarme para qué?

― Nop.

― ¿No? ¿En serio?

― En serio.

― ¿Y por qué?

― Porque no me lo dirás. Sería gastar saliva inútilmente.

― Pues esta vez te lo iba a decir.

― Claro, y yo estoy rodeada de pacifistas.

― Hombre, todavía no te hemos hecho nada.

― Físicamente quizá no, ¡pero mentalmente me estáis matando! Y además, que no me hayáis hecho nada a mí no significa que seáis unos angelitos y que no hayáis hecho daño a nadie.

― ¿Y tú qué sabes? ―dijo desafiante.

― No sé, ¿te suena algo llamado Segunda Guerra Mundial?

― Ah, eso, ¡pero si no fue nada!

― ¿No? Pues había oído por ahí que fue una parte algo importante de la historia.

― Te aseguro ―sonrió maliciosamente― que eso no fue nada ―de repente cambió la cara―. Por cierto... ¿tegustóelbeso?

― ¿Qué? ―lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendí― ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver ahora?

―Nada, es solo que soy muy curioso.

― No sé si lo sabías, pero la curiosidad mató al gato.

― Cierto, pero no al NIÑO gato.

― Pues si al curiosidad no mató al niño gato, igual me lo cargo YO como no deje de insistir ―estaba empezando a enfadarme.

― Venga ya, no me das miedo ―lo dijo haciendo un gesto de superioridad. Sin darnos cuenta, ya estábamos enfrente de la doble puerta―. Dímelo, anda, te juro que no se lo digo a nadie. ¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustó?

Empezó a repetir la frase "¿te gustó?" una y otra vez. Y eso no me puso de bueno humor precisamente.

― La madre que lo parió... ―Y al final pasó lo que tenia que pasar ―¡Ven aquí, niñato! ―empecé a perseguirle por el pasillo― ¡Yo te mato! ¡Ven aquí, que te arranco la cabeza! ¡Eres niño gato MUERTO!

― ¡Aahh!

El chico huía y de tan enfadada que estaba no pensé por qué no desaparecía como le había visto hacer otras veces.

― Pero bueno, ¿qué pasa aquí?

En ese momento, yo había conseguido atrapar al niño y lo había cogido por el cuello. Giramos la cabeza y vimos la puerta abierta y el Doc en medio.

― ¿Acaso no es obvio?

― Sí, bueno, tu sigue con lo tuyo... de hecho, su cadáver igual me sirve.

― Estupendo.

― ¡Doc! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Somos colegas!

― ¡Y una mierda! ¡Seríamos colegas si trabajases! ¡Yo aquí, trabajando como una burra y tú jugando al escondite! ¡Eres más útil muerto que vivo!

― Pero es que trabajar es aburrido...

― ¡No me digas!

Toda esta escena, que hasta me pareció cómica, hizo que se me pasaran las ganas de matar a alguien ―aunque no el enfado― y pasé de ellos mientras discutían. Entré cautelosamente en la sala y lo primero que vi fueron un montón de soldados formando. También estaba el jefe en su silla, la marimacho ―que me miraba con odio― y una chica de pelo negro largo, con gafas, pecas y traje que no había visto antes. Ellas dos estaban a un lado del Major y al otro mi secuestrador. Él me miró pero no le devolví la mirada. Me sonrojé un poco.

― ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí fuera? He oído algo de arrancar cabezas y un gato muerto ―me preguntó el jefe.

― Nada que a nadie pueda interesarle. Solo una pregunta que alguien no debería de haber hecho.

― Supongo que no me dirás nada más, ¿no? ―rió y se giró hacia aquellos dos― Doc, Schrö, dejad de discutir sobre quién debe morir y quién no y venid aquí, que la acción debe de estar a punto de empezar.

― Eh, sí ―ambos entraron y el loco cerró la puerta, pero seguían mirándose con odio ―¿Pongo en marcha la transmisión, Major?

― Sí, por favor, Doc. No vaya a ser que nos perdamos el principio.

El loco de la bata saco de unos de sus bolsillos un mando a distancia y apretó un botón.

― Bueno, y ahora a esperar ―se giró hacia a mí― Déjame ponerte un poco en situación para que entiendas por qué estás aquí. ¿Recuerdas el día que llegaste aquí, Fraülein?

Confundida, hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. "Como olvidarlo. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?".

― Aquel día no solo te "secuestramos" sino que también dejamos a dos de los nuestros allí, los hermanos Jan y Luke Valentine. supongo que también te acuerdas de la explosión.

― Por supuesto. Oh... ―entonces comprendí. "Una distracción".

― Exacto. Con la explosión el cura persiguió a nuestro capitán y no se fijó en los hermanos Valentine. Y además, es como una presentación, después de tantos años.

― ¿Presentación a quién?

― Al Vaticano, por supuesto. De la presentación a Hellsing se encargan aquellos dos. Estoy convencido de que alguien se alegrará mucho de nuestra vuelta.

― ¿Hellsing? ―"¿de qué me suena 'Hellsing'?", pensé.

― Esta organización se encarga de eliminar vampiros y seres como estos desde hace unos cien años. Actúa bajo las órdenes directas de Su Majestad la reina Isabel y en secreto. Las órdenes dadas a los hermanos Valentine fueron las de matar a su líder, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, y a su mascota, el vampiro Alucard, al que usa para eliminar a los de su especie. ¿No te resulta irónico? ―soltó una carcajada― ¿No te sorprendes? Sinceramente, esperaba alguna reacción.

― Es que el niñato me ha puesto un poco al día. Que si vampiros, microchips...

― Oh, estupendo, entonces perdemos menos tiempo.

"_Cuando estés con algún imbécil, solo córtale la garganta.Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, ¿cierto?"_

― ¡Ya empieza, Major! ―dijo el Doc.

"_¿Por qué siempre eres tan ruidoso cuando estamos en una misión? Debemos completar la misión en silencio."_

― Queréis que escuche, ¿no?

"_Sí, sí, sí, ahí vas de nuevo. ¡Lo sé, lo sé!"_

― Exacto.

"_Hace ya un tiempo que no recibíamos un trabajo tan grande como este. Fallar no es una opción."_

― ¿Y por qué?

"_¿Fallar? No, eso no puede pasar. Ni siquiera tendremos que mover un dedo."_

― Oh, vamos, ahora formas parte de la "familia", queremos compartir contigo todos los buenos momentos.

"_¿Quienes son ustedes? Esta es un área privada."_

― Oohh, que bonito. Pero dudo que entendamos de la misma manera las palabras "buenos momentos" ―dije con sorna. Luego murmuré―. Estoy rodeada de locos.

"_Oh, discúlpenos. Somos guías turísticos. Nosotros mostramos edificios antiguos."_

― La verdad, no es que estemos muy cuerdos, sería de locos negarlo ―dijo el Doc y, acto seguido, rió.

"_¿Nos pueden dejar pasar?"_

― Dios, me recuerda a Victor... ―murmuré.

"_Esto es propiedad privada. Por favor, mueva los autobuses inmediatamente."_

― ¿Quién?

"_Vaya no tiene buena cara. ¿Crees que se pondrá bien?"_

― Un amigo mío que acostumbra a contar chistes malos ―dije quitándole importancia.

"_Ciao."_

― ¿Chistes... malos? ―el tipo pareció traumatizarse.

¡RATATATATA!

El sonido de un montón de metralletas me sobresaltó. Acababa de oír como acribillaban a balazos a alguien.

"_¡Suficiente! ¡Deteneos! ¡Dejad de disparar!"_

― Pero bueno, ¿se han llevado un ejército con ellos o qué?

"_¿Esos estúpidos zombies son realmente de fiar?"_

― Algo así ― dijo el chico.

"_Claro. Esto es un simple experimento, no tiene importancia. Para nosotros no importa si son ellos o nosotros, es el mismo proceso."_

El Major se levantó.

― ¡Disfrutad todos de este momento, porque esto es solo el principio!

"_¿Así que solo un experimento?"_

Empezó a escucharse el sonido de gente armada caminando.

"_¿Pero a quién el importa? Me aburro. Mientras pueda matar y beber sangre... ¡Podemos hacer lo que queramos! ¡Púdrete Arkard o Alvkar... o como sea! Eliminadlos... ¡a todos!"_

Se escuchó una explosión y empezó un tiroteo.

"_¡No! ¡Ayuda!" _

¡BAM!

Se oyó una carcajada.

"_Hola, hola, ¿me pueden oír? ¡Buenas tardes miembros de la Mesa Redonda! ¿Está la pequeña perra de Integra allí? ¡Somos los hermanos Valentine! Yo soy el menor, Jan Valentine. Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿verdad? Oh, es verdad, nos estamos dando un banquete aquí abajo. Tus guardias están deliciosos, ¿no nos queréis acompañar? ¿En unos momentos les seguiréis vosotros! ¿Rezándole a vuestro Dios tan pronto? ¿Estáis preparados para morir como unos pequeños perros? Aún tenéis minutos para suicidarse si queréis hacer el trabajo vosotros. ¡Yo os recomiendo eso!"_

― ...Un poco chulo, ¿no? Se lo tiene muy creído.

"_Hola, hermano, ¿me puedes oír? ¡El joven líder de la mansión de la masacre reportando! ¡Oh, sí! Ya tengo el primer piso, en unos cuantos segundos más, el segundo también. Los he dejado tomando el tercero y el área de reunión. Mandando a todos los perros al infierno."_

― ¿Qué es la Mesa Redonda? ¿Es que el Rey Arturo también está vivo?

"_Entonces nosotros ya vamos hacia allí, recuerda no subestimar a nadie de Hellsing. Yo estoy en los sótanos en estos momentos. Veamos de qué estás hecho... vampiro Alucard."_

― Bueno, su origen está en aquellos tiempos ―explicó el Major―. Son los caballeros de la reina y prácticamente no hacen nada. Sólo asistir a reuniones y cosas por el estilo. Todos son militares pero también son unos cobardes ―dijo divertido.

"_¡Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido! ¡Esto es aburridísimo! ¿No es demasiado grande la mansión? ¡Esta alfombra es carísima! ¿Qué demonios será? ¿Abusson? ¿O será Savonerie? Esa vieja. No solo voy a matar a esa perra. ¡Primero la violo y después la mato! ¡Luego la vuelvo a violar y la mato de nuevo! Hey, alimentar un cerdo con su cuerpo despedazado no es mala idea tampoco. Podría tenerla como una bocadillo. Sería una molestia menos."_

― Entiendo ―escuché lo que dijo el tal Jan―. Será cerdo...

Se oyó un ruido extraño, como algo salpicando.

― A mi tampoco me gustó mucho ―dijo el chico.

"_¿Fallé? Supongo que no me puedo comparar con mis viejos tiempos."_

― Oh, el Ángel de la Muerte ha aparecido ―el Major parecía entusiasmado.

"_¿Tú...?"_

― ¿Quién?

"_Walter C. Dolneaz, el mayordomo de la mansión. Formé parte del grupo de élite de Hellsing. ¡Allí voy!"_

― Ah. Ni que se lo hubiese preguntado a él directamente.

"_Fu... ¡Fuego!"_

Esperé oír de nuevo las metralletas pero no llegaron a hacer ningún ruido.

"_¡Muy lento! Los zombies siempre serán zombies. Usar a ghouls para una batalla no es una buena idea. Como sea. En esta situación tu ejército de zombies ya no tiene a donde correr. ¿Mojándote? ¿Ya has dicho tus oraciones? ¿Te has agachado alguna vez en la esquina de un cuarto para estremecerte de miedo y esperar tu inevitable muerte?"_

Lo que el mayordomo obtuvo por respuesta fue una carcajada.

"_Tienes razón, ¡justo a tiempo! ¡Justo a tiempo, viejo! ¡Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado fácil y aburrido!"_

"_Dispare a voluntad, señorita Victoria."_

"_Ent...¡Entendido!"_

¡BAUM! Se oyó un estruendo enorme. ¿Qué clase de arma podría hacer semejante ruido?

"_¡Segundo tiro! ¡Justo en la barrera! ¡Selecciona lanzador de granadas tipo VT! ¡Tipo Roja de cuatro Granadas!"_

"_¡OK! ¡Entendido!"_

¡BAUM!

― ¿Qué clase de arma lleva la señorita Victoria, Doc? ―no lo pregunté yo, sino el Major. "¿Y por qué iba a saberlo él?", pensé.

"_¡Ese bastardo...!"_

― Se llama Harkonnen...

¡RATATATATA!

― Oh, interesante. Aprende rápido, esa chiquilla.

"_Maldito viejo! ¡Es hora de morir! ¡Argh!"_

"_¡Walter! ¿Estás bien?"_

"_¡Ah! ¡Esto realmente duele! ¿Qué puto movimiento es ese!_

"_¿Estás bien?"_

"_La verdad, no puedo compararme con mis tiempos de joven. Es verdad, ¿donde aprendiste ese movimiento tan efectivo?"_

"_Fui policia, ¿recuerdas?"_

"_¡Eh! ¡Maldito viejo! ¿Eres un vampiro? No sabía que Hellsing tuviera una nueva mascota. ¿Cuál es tu historia? Maldito..."_

"_¿Cual es tu objetivo? Y dudo que tu solo pudieras conseguir un ejercito tan grande como ese. ¿Quién está detrás de esto?"_

"_Si me besas el trasero te lo sigo, viejo senil. ¡Argh!"_

― Que asco de tío... ―murmuré― Me dan ganas de apalizarle.

"_Te lo preguntaré una vez más. Y seguirás con tu mano derecha."_

― No creo que llegues a hacerlo ―dijo Schrödinger.

"_Está bien tenemos dos objetivos. Uno, la destrucción de Hellsing y la muerte de los de la Mesa Redonda. Dos, ¡la eliminación de Alucard!"_

― ¿Y eso por qué?

"_¡Mi hermano ya debería estar peleando contra Alucard!"_

― Porque... ―me miró sonriendo son malicia― no volverán.

― Doc, cambia al otro canal.

― Enseguida Major ―sacó el mando y apretó un botón.

¡BOOM!

Sonó algo derrumbándose.

"_Vampiro Alucard. Estás aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Muéstrate! Sé que estás aquí. No importa que también te escondas ¡yo te encontraré por tu peste! ¿Dónde estás?"_

Se oyó el silencio.

"_¿Qué también me escondo? No trato de escapar y mucho menos de esconderme. Estaba cansado de tanto esperar."_

Era una voz tranquila y grave la que hablaba. Parecía no preocuparle lo más mínimo lo que esteba pasando. Ni siquiera se había sorprendido.

"_Ya veo. Me disculpo por hacerte esperar. Verás, he esperado por este momento. ¡El momento de pelear con el infame Alucard! ¡Permíteme mostrarte... mis habilidades!"_

― Este también se lo tiene muy creído.

"_Eso ha sido rápido."_

― Sammael...―lo dijo la chica de gafas que no conocía. "¿Y a esta qué le pasa? ¿No hay nadie normal aquí?"

"_Si crees que soy de esos vampiros instantáneos estás totalmente equivocado. ¡Seré el primero en superarte!"_

― Tranquila, querida Lieteunant, ya llegará tu momento ―le dijo el Major a la chica.

¡BAM!

Silencio. Y poco después empezaron a resonar unas carcajadas. Los disparos continuaron.

"_¿Sigues creyendo que no soy diferente de ellos? Tus habilidades... ¡Ya las he analizado todas! ¡Y no son nada! ¡Yo soy superior!"_

― Doc, pon el otro canal. Empieza a ser repetitivo.

― Sí , Major.

"_¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién es tu jefe?"_

Era el mayordomo.

"_Hey, viejo, ¿Tu cerebro no funciona o qué? ¿No dije que el líder de la masacre de Hellsing era el joven Valentine? ¡Fuimos creados para librarnos de vosotros! ¿Entiendes el por qué? ¡Y todo vosotros podéis iros al infierno!"_

"_Suficiente, esto no tiene sentido. ¿Qué puedes hacer en tu estado actual?"_

"_¡Hahahaha! ¡Realmente eres un viejo senil! ¿Estáis preparados para luchar contra vuestros camaradas? Solo me queda deciros... ¡qué os divirtáis!"_

Empezaron a oirse ruidos extraños, como guturales.

"_¿Qué está pasando? ¡Argh!"_

"_¡No pienses que te dejaré ir!"_

Segundos después se escuchó una puerta abrirse y con ella y una voz femenina.

"_Bienvenido a Hellsing."_

¡BAM! ¡BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!

― Doc.

― Enseguida, Major.

"_Invocación de Cromwell confirmada. Niveles tres, dos y uno liberados. Liberando poder de restricción, Técnica número dos, situación A. Usar la habilidad hasta que el objetivo sea completamente silenciado. Yo te enseñaré... ¡cómo debe ser una batalla entre vampiros de verdad!"_

Habíamos vuelto a la lucha del sótano. Se oyeron gruñidos. "Pero... ¿los vampiros gruñen?"

¡BAM! ¡BAM!

"_¡Argh! Tu... Que... ¿¡Qué eres!?"_

"_¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa? Tan solo has perdido dos piernas. ¡Vamos! ¡Transforma tu cuerpo! ¡Regenérate! ¡La batalla apenas ha empezado! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!"_

"_Tu... ¡Maldito monstruo!"_

"_Entonces estas son tus habilidades. ¡Inservible y mediocre criatura! No eres más que comida para perros."_

"_¡Aaaarrgghhhh!"_

― Vaya, se acabó. Doc...

― Sí, Major.

"_¡Waahh!"_

"_Mis subordinados... ¡se han convertido en ghouls!"_

El tipo solo rió.

"_Hazlo rápido viejo."_

"_Ni siquiera pienses en una muerte rápida, al menos hasta que descubramos quien es tu benefactor."_

"_Eres un estúpido. Huhuhuhu... ¿Como te va... puta?"_

¡BAM! ¡BAM!

"_¡Cuidado con lo que dices! ¡No estoy de humor! ¿De dónde viens? ¿Por qué nos has atacado? ¿Quién está detrás de todo? ¡Responde!"_

"_Sé que sabes que tengo un transmisor. Ellos están escuchando incluso esta conversación. ¿Crees..._

― ¿Ahora, Major?

― Adelante.

El Doc pulsó un botón en el se leía "JAN".

_...que dejarían a alguien como yo vivo para que cuente sus secretos?"_

El tipo se rió a carcajada limpia mientras se oía el sonido de fuego crepitando.

"_Solo os diré... Millen... nium..."_

Después de eso, nadie habló por unos segundos. Hasta que el Major empezó a aplaudir lentamente.

― Bien, bien, todo a ido estupendamente. Ese par de idiotas lo ha hecho bastante bien, aunque esperaba que durase más ―todos los presentes sonreían. El Major se giró hacia a mí―. Y bien, ¿qué te ha parecido, Fraülein?

― ¿Sabíais lo que iba a pasar? Es decir, ¿habéis enviado a esos dos a la muerte con plena consciencia de lo que pasaría?

― Oh, lo tenemos todo muy bien planeado.

Era increíble. Habían usado a esos hermanos como si fueran simples peones, sacrificables con tal de conseguir lo que se proponían. El jefe sabían que iban a morir. Lo dictaminó así, a sangre fría.

― Pues me parece que tenéis un sentido del humor muy retorcido ―dije cruzándome de brazos y con el cejo fruncido.

― Bueno, pero ya has oído que les daba igual.

― ¡Ese no es motivo para jugar con la vida de las personas!

― ¡Pero es que ellos no son personas! ―dijo sonriendo y levantándose de la silla― Ellos son monstruos. Monstruos que usamos como armas y que matan por placer. El mundo les teme e intenta protegerse de ellos, aún cuando no crean en su existencia ―se fue acercando conforme decía esto y debo admitir que el tipo intimidaba un poco con esa cara de psicópata. Se giró y encaró a las filas de soldados alzando los brazos―. Millenium. El Último Batallón. Esos somos nosotros. Una organización creada por y para la guerra, el terror y la muerte. ¡Y los que formamos parte de ella somos armas, todos somos monstruos, seamos humanos o no, que aman el arte de la guerra y que desean ver estallar otra de nuevo después de tantos años! ¡Cincuenta y cinco, ni más ni menos! ¡Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que atacando a un monstruo igual de belicoso que nosotros! ¡El vampiro Alucard! El más conocido y poderoso de todos los seres del infierno. El Conde... Drácula.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Drácula? ¿Una guerra?

― Sí, querida Fraülein, y ahora ve a descansar o continua con lo que estabas haciendo. Aunque seguramente te pondrás a pensar en todo lo que has visto y oído.

El Major rió y alzó su brazo. Inmediatamente, el resto de soldados lo alzaron también.

― Sieg heil!

― Sieg heil! ―gritaron todos a coro.

Retrocedí. Estaba horrorizada. Abrí la puerta y corrí fuera de esa sala. Me dirigí a mi habitación y nada más abrir la puerta la volví a cerrar enseguida. "Dios, ¿cómo pueden...? ¿Cómo pueden pensar siquiera en provocar una guerra?", entonces reparé en algo, "¡No! La organización esa donde está el vampiro que quieren cargarse está en Inglaterra, por lo que... ¡atacaran Londres!".

Comencé a preocuparme, todos mis amigos y mi familia estaban allí. "¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No se lo pienso permitir! ¡A mi familia no se le toca un pelo!". La furia aumentaba por momentos. Pero sabía que intentar detenerlos no serviría de nada. Yo era una simple mortal sin ni siquiera una base de kárate, kickboxing o algún otro arte marcial de los que estaban de moda, y con una pistola que no sabía si era capaz de apuntar bien o, como mínimo, disparar. Solo conseguiría que me matasen.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Odio esta impotencia!"

Respuestas a los reviews

**zory:** ¡Me alegra que te guste! La verdad es que estos de Millenium son muy graciosos (a mi parecer) y se les puede sacar mucho partido en los fics, de hecho hay algunos por ahí, pero como no había ninguno con el Capitán Peluche de prota y a mi me encanta... XD Y no, la chica no tiene nada especial, solo la secuestraron sin querer XD A cualquiera podría pasarle. La gente dice "no, a mi no pasará nunca que me secuestren o que me atraquen o lo que sea", pero siempre puede pasar.

**roxy ac/dc:** Bueno es que a Schrö le gusta meterse en medio de todo XD Pero tranquila, ya llegará el día en que no les interrumpa... jujuju

**Taïs:** Pues al verdad, no me había parado a pensarlo, pero si le hubiese puesto el pijama seguramente le habría dicho cuatro cosas al Capi XD No te digo que no vaya a volver a ser salvada, pero el Doc no es idiota XD Aunque puede que tenga algún encuentrillo con él o algo...

**Apapurcio:** Sí, la verdadera acción esta por llegar... juasjuasjuas

**Rigoberta:** ¡Diox mío! ¡Me vitorean! XD

**kel:** Que bien que te guste como se está desarrollando todo

**caelis:** Tampoco creas que hay tanta experiencia... XD

**Tary:** La verdad, yo también creo que es el mejor capítulo. Pero dejará de serlo en cuanto suba otros que tengo pensados. Ya veréis, ya XD

**Cristian:** Sé que a Mr Whiskers le mola mi fic. Le invoco con mi libreta cada vez que escribo un capítulo para que me diga que tal le parece. Dice que es diver XD No te extrañes de que aquí haya muchos locos, TODOS están locos. Y na**z**is se escribe con **Z**, no con **C**. Que guay fue el Playback... Superfreaks, superfreaks! XDD

Otras cosillas

Por si lo de la teoría del Gato de Schrödinger no os ha quedado clara os pongo esto:

http : / / es . wikipedia . org / wiki / GatodeSchrödinger

Y por si ni con esas lo pilláis os pongo un vídeo del Youtube (yo lo he entendido mejor así XD)

http : / / es . youtube . com / watch?vJC9AE5kg7Y

Y recordad borrar los espacios XD


	7. Chapter 7: Mentes en Blanco

Discalimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, pero Erine y lo que me haya inventado sí.

Beta-Reader: Elena-Unduli

**PITCH BLACK**

CAPÍTULO 7: MENTES EN BLANCO

Pasaron varios días. Intentaba distraerme con el libro, pero aunque fuese entretenido no conseguiría apartarme de mis pensamientos. Pensaba en mi familia, la guerra que estaba por venir, intentaba encontrar una manera de salvarles... No había esperanza.

Cuando venía mi secuestrador apenas pensaba en aquel beso. Desde entonces no le había vuelto a mirar a los ojos y tampoco jugaba con el niño gato, cosa que no quiere decir que no viniese a molestar de vez en cuando.

Viendo que no me acabaría el libro aunque me amenazasen de muerte, aquella tarde fui a la biblioteca para coger otro. Antes de entrar, ya oía la voz de una mujer:

― ¡No es justo!

Nada más abrir la puerta la chica aquella de gafas salió corriendo con cara de enfadada de allí mientras un hombre se reía. Era un tipo alto, un poco moreno de piel, con un fino bigote, trajeado de blanco i con sombrero a juego. "¿Quién es?", pensé. Pasé de largo y fui hacia la sección de novelas de aventuras para dejar el libro. Noté que me miraba al caminar y luego oí que la puerta se cerraba.

Dejé el libro y miré por esas mismas estanterías a ver si encontraba algo interesante. Allí no encontré nada y me dispuse a buscar por otros sitios. "Novela histórica... nada, novela de misterio... nada, novela... ¿romántica? Aquí ya ni miro. ¿Cómo es que tienen novela romántica estos tipos? No les pega nada." Finalmente llegué a la sección de ciencia ficción, la cual estaba estaba en una estantería enganchada a la pared, y vi algo que podría interesarme. Alargué el brazo para coger el libro pero escuché una voz:

― ¿_La máquina del tiempo_? No creo que te entretenga mucho, si eso es lo que quieres.

Me giré y vi al tipo aquel del sombrero. "¿Qué hace aquí? No tiene pinta de ser un bibliófilo ni nada de eso.", pensé. Estaba sonriendo. Y se le veían los colmillos. "Vampiro."

― En efecto.

"¿Me ha leído la mente?" Le ignoré y volvía a alargar el brazo hacia el libro.

― Es un libro aburrido, es la típica historia del hombre que viaja a través del tiempo, que si quiere retroceder para cambiar algo, que si se inventa una máquina avanzada para su época...

Suspiré y al girarme choqué con él. Ni siquiera había notado que se acercase. Estaba empezando a cansarme del tipo aquel y tampoco estaba de buen humor con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

― ¿Quién eres y qué coño quieres? ―dije de mala gana.

― Que maleducado soy, mi nombre es Tubalcain Alhambra, pero puedes llamarme... ―cogió mi mano y se inclinó para besarla, como si fuese un caballero― ...Dandy. ¿Y tú quién eres?

"¿Cómo, no me conoce? Creía que la noticia de que estaba aquí había llegado a todos junto con la orden de no hacerme nada. ¿Será nuevo?", pensé.

― Deberías saberlo ―se extrañó ante ese comentario.

― ¿Eres alguien importante?

― mmm... Algo así.

― Aún así, sería de mala educación no presentarse.

― Oh, siento ser maleducada pero prefiero invertir mi tiempo en algo más útil que hablar contigo ―su insistencia se me estaba haciendo pesada.

Acto seguido intenté hacerme paso pero él se interpuso.

― Aparta ―dije con brusquedad.

― Verás acabo de llegar y no conozco el lugar muy bien. Me preguntaba si podrías enseñármelo un poco.

― No soy ningún guía turístico.

Volví a intentar pasar pero me barró el paso otra vez. Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, pero no sabía si del cabreo que estaba cogiendo o del miedo que comenzaba a sentir. "Si él es nuevo significa que es posible que no le haya llegado la orden de no herirme, matarme o lo que sea, de hecho, ni siquiera me conoce. Espera, ¿esos hijos de perra no le han hablado de mí? ¡Es lo primero que deberían de haber hecho! ¡Se creerán muy graciosos!"

Actué instintivamente. Le empujé y corrí hacia la puerta. No sirvió de nada ya que cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, él apareció delante mío. Traté de volver atrás pero volvió a aparecerse. Corrí hacia la puerta una vez más y esta vez conseguí coger el pomo y abrirla... pero solo un poco. Su mano la cerró inmediatamente y me giré cogida por un impulso y acercando mi espalda todo lo que podía a la puerta. Le tenía demasiado cerca.

― Dime... ¿Crees que alguien te echaría de menos?

Soltó una carcajada y, aprovechando la distracción, cogí la pistola y apunté a su garganta. Desde que aquella loca me atacó siempre que salía de mi habitación la cogía. Cuando vio lo que hacía, se sorprendió y segundos después volvió a reír.

― ¿De verdad piensas que puedes hacerme algo con eso?

Sujetaba la pistola con las dos manos y ambas temblaban.

― Si ni siquiera puedes disparar...

Vi que alargaba la mano para apartar la pistola. Entonces reaccioné por el miedo, cerré lo ojos y disparé. Inmediatamente los abrí y vi que le había hecho un agujero en la garganta y que se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Pero no cayó. Le volví a disparar, ahora sin que me temblasen tanto las manos. Se tambaleó de nuevo y apreté el gatillo por tercera vez. Y esta vez se desplomó en el suelo.

No se movía. Yo aún le apuntaba. "¿Le habré matado?", me pregunté. Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer. Decidí salir de allí, seguramente alguien habría oído los disparos. Le dí la espalda al tipo aquel y agarré el pomo. Pero desafortunadamente para mí, no estaba muerto.

Me sorprendió por detrás agarrándome de la muñeca y apartándome de la puerta. Los agujeros de bala habían desaparecido.

― ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!

Intenté zafarme pero era demasiado fuerte. Me estaba haciendo muchísimo daño con esa fuerza sobrehumana que tenía, pensaba que me rompería la muñeca. Cogí mi brazo con la otra mano, a ver si ayudaba a liberarme. Pero no sirvió de nada.

Entonces dejó caer mi muñeca, pero no precisamente para dejarme ir. Mientras estaba distraída intentando aliviar el dolor medio encogida, me dio una patada en el estómago tan fuerte que choqué con la doble puerta y me golpeé la cabeza. Caí y me llevé la mano ilesa al estómago tosiendo al intentar recuperar mi respiración. Incluso noté el sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

Se me nubló la vista y creí que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente. Pero justo cuando conseguí recuperarme un poco, el tipo aquel me cogió del cuello y me elevó. Ya no tocaba el suelo con los pies. Cogí su brazo con mi mano buena.

― Yo de ti... cof ...no me haría daño ―dije a duras penas― ...podrías... cof cof ...acabar muerto.

Intenté hacer una media sonrisa y él apretó más la mano que tenía en mi cuello. Cada vez me costaba más respirar.

― Ugh...

― Pues yo no veo que seas muy peligrosa ―dijo con aires de superioridad.

― Nadie ha dicho... cof ...que yo fuese... peligrosa... cof cof

― No creas que me intimidas. Nadie va a venir a salvarte. Los que estamos aquí no somos precisamente 'héroes' ―rió.

"No, si eso está más que claro... Pero me sé de alguien al que no le va a gustar esto... aunque quizá... hoy no tenga tanta suerte como la otra vez...", pensé. Yo ya volvía a estar al borde de la inconsciencia. "¿Dónde está mi secuestrador cuando se le necesita? ...Tengo miedo... No quiero..." Él sonrió dejando a la vista su dentadura. Se acercó a mi cuello, noté sus colmillos rozar la piel...

"Sálvame"

La puerta se abrió y oí el sonido de una pistola cargándose. El tal Dandy se alejó un poco y giró la cabeza. Lo único que pude ver fue una sombra entrando en la biblioteca a paso lento y con tranquilidad y apuntando a la cabeza del que me tenía cogida. Abrió su mano, dejándome caer al suelo, y se encaró a la sombra.

― ¿Y tú que quieres?

La sombra no dijo nada durante unos segundos y luego guardó su pistola.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te rindes?

Entonces la sombra se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un puñetazo en el mentón que cayera al suelo. El Dandy se levantó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

― Quieres pelea, ¿eh?

La sombra no se inmutó. El otro se lo tomó como una provocación y fue a por él. La sombra le esquivó con facilidad y le dio un rodillazo que le hizo escupir sangre. Cayó al suelo otra vez. La sombra puso su bota en la cara del Dandy.

― Mal..dito...

El Dandy intentó zafarse y lo consiguió a duras penas haciendo fuerza para levantarse. Pero nada más conseguirlo, le cayó encima una buena tunda de golpes. Cuando por fin acabó cayendo de culo al suelo, la sombra le agarró el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó. Mientras, mi cabeza empezó a despejarse.

― Eh, amigo, vamos, solo era un broma ―se le notaba el nerviosismo en la voz― Estamos en el mismo bando, ¿no?

Le lanzó hacia un lado. Se levantó y se fue corriendo de la biblioteca.

La sombra se volvió hacia mi y se arrodilló. Ahora le distinguí. Era mi secuestrador. Me cogió en sus brazos y se levantó.

― ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ―murmuré. Estaba tan atontada que no pensaba lo que decía. Porque estando plenamente consciente jamás le habría dicho algo así.

Me miró unos segundos, sonrió y comenzó a caminar. Conforme avanzábamos, mi cabeza se aclaraba.

― ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me alegro de verte. Bueno no, la segunda.

Él se limitó a reír. "Espera, ¿por qué permito que me coja?" Me puse tensa.

― Bájame ―paró y me miró con escepticismo―. Que me bajes, sé caminar.

Me miró unos segundos más y se encogió de hombros. Luego me dejó con cuidado en el suelo. Pero en lo que no había pensado era que me dolía todo el cuerpo y que apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Así que cuando me dejó ir, por poco no caí al suelo. Y habría caído de no ser porque él me cogió y me atrajo hacia sí.

Volví a sonrojarme y él suspiró como diciendo "si es que lo sabía". Nos miramos pero enseguida aparté la mirada. Él, en cambio, continuó mirándome. No tenía más remedio que aguantarme hasta que llegásemos a mi habitación, donde suponía que me estaba llevando.

― Bueno, sé caminar, pero ahora mismo no puedo...

Rió un poco y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo. Para cuando llegamos ya podía valerme por mi misma más o menos, por lo que al entrar me dirigí sola a la cama y me senté dejándome caer mientras él cerraba la puerta.

Hizo como siempre que venía; se quitó la gorra, las pistola y el abrigo y se sentó en una de las sillas. Aunque cada vez me dolía menos en cuerpo, la muñeca y el cuello me dolían más que otra cosa. Me froté la muñeca dolorida.

Entonces, mi secuestrador se levantó y fue al baño. Le miré confundida. Pude ver como buscaba en los armarios y como cogió un botiquín. Salió, cogió la silla en la que estaba sentado y se sentó delante mío. Dejó el botiquín en el suelo, lo abrió y comenzó a mirar por encima mis heridas. "Dios, cuantos moretones me van a salir. Vaya, pero si tengo un par de cortes. Oh, he manchado la ropa de sangre". Ni me había dado cuenta.

Uno lo tenía en mi brazo bueno y el otro en mi pierna. Cogió agua oxigenada y algodón y lo aplicó a las heridas para limpiarlas y desinfectarlas.

― Aish...

Las tapó con gasas y esparadrapo. Luego miró el golpe de mi cabeza. Por suerte no me hice gran cosa. Me miró y alargó una mano. Le dí la mano lesionada y comenzó a tocar en ciertos puntos, supongo que para ver si me había roto algo.

― ¡Au! Eso duele...

Sonrió y cogió una especie de pomada. Me la extendió en la muñeca y me puso una venda bien fuerte para limitar un poco el movimiento. "Será un esguince", pensé. Trató mi muñeca con cuidado y, cuando acabó de vendármelo, le dio un suave beso. Me sonrojé. "Últimamente me sonrojo muy a menudo". Continuó con mi cuello pasando sus manos por éste con suavidad.

― Eh... Gracias... otra vez. Aunque supongo que lo hiciste porque no te interesa que esté malherida.

Volvió a sonreír ampliamente y me besó en la mejilla. Me sonrojé aún más. "Supongo que será su manera de decir 'de nada'".

― Oye, ¿no puedes parar ni un segundo de hacerme ruborizar?

Él se rió. Suspiré.

― Como te gusta provocarme...

Rió más fuerte. Cuando paró, continuó con su sonrisa y se dispuso a levantarme el suéter.

― ¡Eh! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ―dije apartando sus manos.

Señaló su ojo sin perder la sonrisa. Le miré con desconfianza. Entonces hizo ver que rompía algo con sus manos. Mirándole de la misma manera, me subí un poco el suéter. "Espero no haberme roto una costilla". Comenzó a tocar como lo había hecho con la muñeca pero no vio nada grave. Suspiró y se hechó hacia atrás respaldándose en la silla mientras yo me bajaba el suéter con un ligero sonrojo. Entonces, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta antes, pasó su pulgar por mi labio inferior y mi barbilla. Por lo visto tenía algo de sangre seca.

¿Y qué es lo que hace todo el mundo para limpiar la sangre seca ajena? Lamerla, por supuesto. ¿Qué, sino?

Se acercó a mí y me besó allí donde estaba la sangre. Al principio me quedé parada durante unos segundos, ya que me había cogido por sorpresa, pero luego reaccioné.

― ¿Pero qué...?

"Estupendo". Había girado la cabeza justo para el lado para el que no debería de haberla girado. Ahora besaba mis labios y esta vez le respondí prácticamente al instante. Apoyó su rodilla derecha en la cama, colocó la mano izquierda en mi cuello y la diestra se enredó en mi pelo, mientras el beso comenzaba a tornarse apasionado.

No pensaba en nada, tenía la mente en blanco y el corazón me latía con fuerza. Me dejé llevar y puse mi mano derecha en su pecho y la otra en el abdomen. La mano que él tenía en mi cuello comenzó a bajar por mi brazo y éste, que yo tenía apoyado en su pecho subió hasta su nuca.

Acabamos tumbados en la cama y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron. Aquella mano continuó bajando deteniéndose en mi cintura para acercar mi cuerpo al suyo y arqueé la espalda. Siguió por mi cadera y mi pierna derecha, que ahora estaba doblada. Entonces su mano comenzó a recorrer el mismo trayecto hacia arriba parándose otra vez en mi cintura, al mismo tiempo que sus labios habían dejado mi boca para concentrarse en mi cuello. Pero su mano quería subir un poco más, se metió dentro de mi suéter haciéndolo subir poco a poco y...

Le empujé. Aquella última acción me había devuelto a la realidad y había hecho que le empujara para rápidamente saltar de la cama. Me llevé las manos a la cara. "Dios mío, ¿otra vez? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?". estaba convencida de que tenía la cara rojísima. Necesitaba salir de allí, no podía estar en la misma habitación que él. Así que me fui al baño y cerré la puerta. Me apoyé unos segundos en ella y luego abrí el grifo para echarme agua fría en la cara, a ver si me tranquilizaba. "Que te juegas a que está sonriendo. Y seguro que cuando salga aún no se habrá ido". Suspiré y me miré al espejo. "Vaya, el Dandy me a dejado una buena marca en el cuello". Decidí salir.

Y al salir le vi con el abrigo puesto y poniéndose la gorra de espaldas a mí. Se giró y nos miramos durante unos incomodísimos segundos ―al menos para mí. Entonces se volvió hacia la puerta y cogió el pomo, pero se paró. Se encaminó hacia mí.

"¿Qué quiere ahora?", pensé. Puso uno mano en mi mejilla y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo y se fue.

Inconscientemente, me llevé una mano a mis labios. Pero pronto me despejé y fui a sentarme en la cama. Solté un suspiro y me tumbé. Al hacerlo, oí el sonido de un papel arrugándose y, extrañada, me incorporé un poco para ver qué era. "¿Una nota?"

_Descansa. Pronto te recuperarás._

Vaya. Eran las primeras palabras que me dirigía mi secuestrador. No las había dicho, pero algo era algo.

Respuestas a los reviews

**Zory:** Sí que tiene algún punto de humor el fic, pero esa no es mi intención. Pero bueno, si te hace reír, mejor XD La verdad es que intento que sea lo más realista posible (dentro de lo que cabe porque, claro, para empezar, los vampiros no existen... XD) y que se adecue lo mejor que pueda a la historia del manga. Y los títulos los saco de pelis, libros y juegos, como hace Hirano con los del manga (Castelvania, Final Fantasy, Age of Empires...) ...Bueno, él solo pone los de juegos XD

**Lucy: **Me alegra que te guste Y bueno, el Capi todavía tardará un poquito en hablar... hasta que pille confianza XD

**Serena: **Noooo, juro que no lo dejo a medias. A mi también me fastidia que hagan eso XD

**Paolita-chan: **Yo también apalizaría a Schrö, pero es que es tan mono... XDD


	8. Chapter 8: Heart of Darkness

Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece pero Erine y lo que me invente sí.

Beta-Reader: Elena-Unduli

**PITCH BLACK**

CAPÍTULO 8: HEART OF DARKNESS

"¿Porqué siempre me pasa igual?"

Dos días después, aún pensaba en lo que había pasado con mi secuestrador... por segunda vez. Y esta vez había ido un poco más lejos. En pocos días me habían atacado dos veces, en las dos me salvó mi secuestrador y las dos habían acabado en mi habitación... y, bueno, eso. "Por suerte no ha llegado TAN lejos."

Aquella tarde estaba tumbada en mi cama como había estado haciendo desde entonces ―no había salido de mi habitación para nada. Prácticamente ya no me dolía el cuerpo, tan solo un poco el cuello y los cortes apenas los notaba. Lo que más dolorido tenía era mi muñeca y con cualquier gesto me dolía un poco, aunque tampoco era como para hacer un drama. Además cada mediodía él venía, comía conmigo y me ponía aquella pomada. Ya ni le daba las gracias, no fuese a ser que sonriera e hiciera algo que desencadenase un tercer beso com aquél. Aunque eso sí, ahora siempre se despedía con un corto beso al que nunca respondía y que siempre me hacía ruborizar.

No estaba para nada aburrida sumergida como estaba en mis pensamientos. Seguramente así fue como Schrödinger descubrió nuestro segundo encuentro. Él y su manía de leerme la mente... Desde entonces estuvo más pesado aún. "Juro que como siga así, algún día cogeré la pistola y le pegaré un tiro", me decía mientras ponía mi cabeza bajo la almohada tratando de no escucharle.

Llegó la hora de la cena y, como el niño estaba en mi habitación tocándome las narices, llegó el Doc con dos bandejas refunfuñando. Me pregunté qué había sido de aquel mayordomo que solo había venido dos veces ha traerme la comida.

― Maldito criajo... ―dejó las bandejas en la mesa.

― ¡Anda! ¡Hola, Doc! ―corrió a abrazarle con una sonrisa, pero le paró poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. Aún así, el niño seguía haciendo fuerza para conseguir su propósito... que obviamente enfadaría más al loco. Y sin dejar la sonrisa, claro.

― ¡Ni hola ni hostias! ¡Qué esto deberías estar haciéndolo tú, no yo!

― ¿Eh? ¿El qué? ¿Agarrarme la cabeza? ―dijo fingiendo incomprensión.

― ¡No, imbécil! ¡Traer la comida es lo que deberías de haber hecho!

― Aaaahhh, eso... Es que estaba molestando a Erine y se me ha olvidado.

― Pues para un trabajo que tienes ya podrías hacerlo bien, ¿no? ¡Qué no cuesta tanto!

El Doc le dió un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que Schrödinger se llevara las manos ahí.

― ¡Eh! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Mientras discutían, me levanté y me senté en una de las sillas. "Menos mal que está aquí el loco, así distrae al niño", pensé. Empecé a comer ―no iba a esperar a nadie― y me puse a mirar el espectáculo.

― Vamos, Doc, no seas tan pesado... Deberías buscarte una novia.

― ¿Acaso no escuchas cuando se te hab... ¿ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué me...? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te has fumado, niño? ¡No necesito nada de eso!

― Venga, tampoco puede ser tan difícil... aunque, pensándolo mejor, tu lo tienes complicado, igual con tu afición a los experimentos las auyentas. Como no la secuestres... ―se puso pensativo y murmuró― Hombre, al Capi no le está yendo mal... Espera. ―entrecerró los ojos como si sospechase algo― ¿No serás... de la otra cera?

― ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando?

No pude evitarlo. Empecé a reír con solo imaginarme al loco con novia. O novio. Aunque esa imagen también me daba escalofríos e hizo que sintiera lástima por aquella pobre chica o chico imaginario. Toda aquella escena me estaba relajando y me distraía.

― ¿Ves? ¡Erine me da la razón! ―ahora reíamos ambos, mientras que el Doc parecía entre enfadado y traumatizado.

En ese momento entró mi secuestrador, justo cuando mi risa comenzó a disminuir. Nos miró, confundido.

― ¡Eh, Hans, ríete tú también del Doc y su "novia"!

Volví a reír y mi secuestrador parecía divertido. Comenzó reír un poco mientra se quitaba la gorra y el abrigo.

― Oh, venga, ¿tú también? ―ahora sí que estaba enfadado el Doc― Pero bueno, ¿Y vosotros que sabeis? ¿Y si la tuviese qué?

Ese último comentario nos hizo explotar en carcajadas. Yo hasta lloraba de la risa. El Doc se puso rojo de furia y decidió marcharse dando un portazo. Al cabo de unos segundos, ya habíamos parado de reír y mi secuestrador se había sentado. Todos teníamos ahora una sonrisa en la cara.

― Bueno, yo me voy, que aquí no tengo anda que hacer. Creo que iré a molestar al Doc y a su "novia" ―salió y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo― ¡Nos vemos después!

"¿Después? No jodas que va a venir otra vez a molestar", pensé. Continué comiendo y él empezó. Cenamos en silencio como tantas otras veces y mis pensamientos me invadieron de nuevo al no haber ninguna distracción.

Esta vez acabé antes que él, me levanté y volví a tumbarme en la cama. Cerré los ojos. Me estaba entrando sueño, empecé a dormirme...

Noté movimiento a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y vi a mi secuestrador con una mano adelantada. "¿A dónde me quiere llevar ahora?" Suspiré y, cogiéndole la mano, me levanté.

Salimos de la habitación ―con nuestras manos aún unidas― y comenzamos a hacer el mismo camino que hacía unos días hice con Schrödinger. Fruncí el ceño.

― Espera, ¿vamos a pasar otro de esos "buenos momentos en familia"?

Se limitó a sonreír. Yo no volví a decir nada en lo que quedaba de camino y estuve tensa. "A esto era a lo que se refería cuando dijo '¡Nos vemos después!'", me dije. Llegamos a la doble puerta, la abrió y rápidamente solté su mano. Todos ―tanto los soldados como la élite de la organización y el jefe― se habían girado ya para ver quién había entrado. "Ni de coña dejo que me vean cogida de su mano". Pero pasó algo que no me esperaba. Me cogió de la barbilla y me dió uno de esos besos que me daba cuando se despedía de mí. Me había cogido por sorpresa y me enfadé. Le golpeé y me cruzé de brazos mientras él ocupaba su puesto al lado del Major con una sonrisa.

Como era de esperar, ahora todos los presentes sonreían, y alguno reía. Incluso sonó algún silbido. En mi vida me había sonrojado tanto y me estaba enfadando muchísimo. Miré con odio a mi secuestrador.

― Oh, vamos, vamos, dejad a la pobre chica tranquila ―dijo el Major―. Bueno, ya era hora, esta va a ser una noche muy entretenida, quizá más interesante que la otra vez. ¡Y esta vez hay imagen!

El Doc sacó su mando y pulsó un botón. Las pantallas mostraron varios sitios: varias cámaras mostraban los alrededores de un hotel y un pasillo del interior estaba enfocado desde varias perspectivas. En la pantalla central estaba la puerta principal del hotel.

Se empezaron a escuchar sirenas y coches frenando de golpe. La Brigada Antiterrorista y la prensa habían llegado a las puertas del hotel y se estaban colocando en sus puestos. Incluso vi a algún francotirador.

― Doc, pon el canal de noticias. Y vosotros iros ya. Sino os lo perderéis.

El loco pulsó un botón y apareció la imagen de un hombre frente al hotel. "¿Irse? ¿A dónde?", me pregunté.

_Aquí Julio Edwards para NKT de Brasil, reportando en vivo desde la entrada del hotel Lio donde la tensión es muy alta._

"¿Brasil? Igual nosotros también estamos aquí. ¿Entonces han planeado alguna de las suyas en el lugar donde se esconden? No, no creo...". Mostraron imagenes de lo que parecía que era el restaurante del hotel y vi como las fuerzas de seguridad avanzaban. Pero no alcancé a ver mucho más porque mi secuestrador me cogió del hombro y me guió hacia la puerta.

_Hace treinta minutos dos terroristas armados, un hombre y una mujer, comenzaron a matar empleados del hotel Lio y tienen a cien personas como rehenes. Actualmente, estan en una calma aparente. La policia y los militares estan en espera, la situación es inusualmente tensa._

― ¿Eh? ¿Yo también voy?

― Por supuesto, ya verás que bien que te lo pasas―dijo el Major.

_Oh, la policia muestra imágenes de los dos terroristas._

No llegué a ver quienes eran. El niño, la chica de gafas, mi secuestrador y yo salimos de allí. Y para mi sorpresa, también del zepelín. Como supuse al saber que el zepelín había aterrizado en algún lugar, estábamos en un almacén como el de las afueras de Londres, pero este era mucho más grande y habían más zepelines y vehículos. Nos dirigimos hacia un Jeep. Yo cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando. Pero la chica de gafas parecía contenta.

Mi secuestrador conducía y Schrödinger iba en el asiento del copiloto. Al salir de aquel enorme almacén eché una mirada hacia atrás y vi muchos más almacenes como aquel. "Dios, vaya un ejército", pensé, "Como tengan lo mismo en esos almacenes, van a armar una buena en Londres." Fruncí el ceño y dejé de fijarme en el paisaje, y la chica aquella empezó a tararear una canción. Parecía ópera.

Casi no me di cuenta de que habíamos parado. Al salir del Jeep me sorprendí. Podía ver el hotel de las noticias aunque estábamos algo apartados, supongo que para pasar desapercibidos. "Pues sí que estamos en Brasil. No jodas... ¿Quieren que lo vea en directo?" Fuimos al edificio más cercano al hotel, entramos y comenzamos a subir escaleras hasta llegar al tejado. Schrödinger se sentó en la cornisa. Había una buena vista del hotel y los alrededores.

De repente, se oyó ruido de metralletas desde el interior del hotel. La acción había empezado y había manchado de sangre las ventanas de una habitación. Aquel sonido cesó y durante unos segundos no se escuchó nada. Pero pese a que el silencio reinaba, los cristales volvieron a teñirse de rojo al cabo de un momento. Lo único que se oía de vez en cuando era un grito de terror. Luego, silencio otra vez.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que pasara nada. "Menos mal que no estoy viendo nada de lo que está pasando allí." Pero los disparos volvieron, y esta vez parecía una pistola. Los gritos fueron en aumento. "¿Qué narices les está matando? ¡Se supone que solo son dos!" Entonces, desde un piso inferior, algo rompió ocho ventanas y salió despedido hacia el cielo, para luego bajar y clavarse en los postes de las banderas.

― ¿Qué es eso? ¡Grabadlo! ¡Traed las cámaras! _―_ gritaban los periodistas.

Eran hombres. Los policías.

― ¡Joder! _―_dije sorprendida_― _¿Quién narices puede hacer algo así? ¡Ningún humano...! Oh, claro. El responsable de esta masacre es el que os quereis cargar, ¿no?

― ¡Tu lo has dicho! _― _dijo el niño.

― Pues para estar en el bando de los buenos, no parece el típico héroe... más bien, el villano.

― Bueno, nadie dijo que por estar en el lado bueno no fuese cruel y despiadado _―_ el chico rió.

― La verdad es que Drácula nunca tuvo buena fama.

Entonces la puerta principal se abrió y del hotel salió un hombre con dos pistolas y vestía un abrigo rojo anticuado. Su melena negra se movía a pesar de que no hacía viento, tenía los ojos rojos escondidos tras unas gafas redondas y sonreía ámpliamente haciendo que sus colmillos quedasen a la vista. Los policías empalados parecía que le sirviesen de comité de bienvenida al haber cuatro a cada lado alineados.

El vampiro hizo un gesto con sus manos retándo a los presentes a ir a por él.

― ¡Genial!

― ¿Por qué dices eso, niño? _―_dije. Me miró.

― Guerra... _―_esta vez la que habló fue la chica de las gafas_―_ ¡Habrá guerra!

Su cara se iluminó y pasó de parecer pacífica a tornarse maníaca. "Venga, otra loca...", pensé, "Pero si lo que dice es cierto..." No pude evitar pensar en lo que estaba por venir.

― ¡Vaya una declaración de guerra más increíble! ¡Dudo que se pueda superar! _―_el niño parecía emocionado.

Entonces el hombre que había salido del hotel habló con una voz grave y calmada que ya había escuchado antes.

― Ahora sal. Ya me he aburrido de deshacerme de estos tipos. ¿O quieres que todos mueran?

"¿A quién le está hablando?" Por lo visto, no estaba hablando solo, porque de entre el montón de policías salió el Dandy, que hizo una reverencia. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Pero el otro hombre también.

― Que manera tan espléndida que tienes de cenar. Todo lo que se esperaría del afamado Alucard ―hubo una pausa y se sacó una carta de la manga―. Mi nombre es Tubalcain Alhambra. Mis amigos me llaman "Dandy man".

― ¿Eres el que está a cargo de este montón de miserables?

― No parece muy impresionado ―dije.

― Ni debería. Para él esto no es nada ―contestó el niño.

― También sabíais que el Dandy la va a palmar, ¿no? ―ya ni me sorprendía. Empezaba a conocerlos demasiado bien para mi gusto ―¿Qué dijisteis que sería esto? Uh... Ah, sí, una especie de presentación a... como se llamaba...

― Hellsing.

― Sí, eso. Es eso, ¿no?

― Exacto. Seremos los malos de la película, pero siempre con educación. No se puede entrar en casa de alguien sin permiso, ¿verdad? ―Schrödinger rió.

Volví la vista hacia el hotel. Ya habían acabado de hablar y ahora luchaban, uno con sus cartas y el otro con sus pistolas. Estaban masacrando a la gente de alrededor, pese a que no apuntaban hacia ellos. El suelo comenzó a teñirse de rojo y a llenarse de cuerpos inocentes descuartizados.

"Dios...", me llevé las manos a la boca, estupefacta, "¿Cómo narices esa organización puede tener semejante monstruo? Se supone que protegen a la gente de a pie, ¿no?"

El Dandy recibió un disparo en la cabeza que hizo que se le desfigurara, pero se regeneró, y lanzó sus cartas hacia el otro hombre, dándole de lleno. Pero aquello no era más que el principio. Subió al tejado y el Dandy le siguió caminando por la pared, con una sonrisa confiada.

De pronto, uno de los puestos de la policía explotó. Nos cogió a todos por sorpresa.

― ¿Quién será? ―preguntó la chica.

― Quizá sea la otra chica, Seras Victoria. O quizá sean los mercenarios que contrataron después de que los hermanos aquellos se cargaran a casi todos sus soldados.

― ¿Y cómo sabes tú que han contratado mercenarios? ―le pregunté al niño. Me miró sonriendo misteriosamente.

― Tenemos nuestras fuentes.

Vi a un policía quitarse el pasamontañas alejándose sospechosamente de allí. Tenía el pelo largo recogido en una trenza. Sacó su pistola y disparó a los policías que estaban cerca de allí.

― Ahh, Pip Bernadotte.

― Todavía me acuerdo de su abuelo ―dijo la chica sonriendo inocentemente―. ¡Casi nos pilló! ¡Pero huímos!

― ¿Por qué se carga a los policías?

― Porque han pactado con el Dandy para ser immortales. Ahora son los malos ―me repondió la chica.

La lucha continuaba en el tejado. La risa maníaca de aquel hombre resonaba por todo el lugar. Al Dandy no parecía gustarle que se riera.

― ¡Son ellos! ¡De verdad son ellos! ¡El Último Batallón! ―el hombre paró de reír y miró al Dandy con cara de loco― Que empieze el baile. ¡Te voy a hacer gritar como un cerdo!

Y lucharon. Fue una lucha ensangrentada, pero ninguno quería detenerse. Parecía que no les doliesen las heridas que se inflingían, es más, incluso se regeneraban.

Pero alguien intervino. Una chica con uniforme y unas armas enormes ―¿cómo podía sostenerlas?― empezó a disparar al Dandy. Supuse que sería el segundo terrorista del que hablaban. Fue entonces cuando en Dandy comenzó a perder contra el otro hombre.

Quiso huir, pero no pudo. El vampiro aquel le atrapó y le partió la pierna de una patada. Iba a atravesarle con su brazo cuando por instinto de supervivencia el Dandy se lo cortó con una de sus cartas, lo que no le sirvió de nada, porque en el momento en que sus puños iban a chocar, el otro vampiro rajó su brazo por la mitad.

Estaba alucinando. Nunca había oído ninguna historia en que los vampiros pudieran hacer ese tipo de cosas. "¿Cómo pretenden hacerle frente? ¡Parece invencible!" Entonces, cogió al Dandy.

― Jaque mate, Dandy man. Lleva a cabo la misión que yo te doy. Yo tendré tu vida. Dímelo todo.

Y con estas palabras, le mordió. Y comenzó a arder, como los hermanos Valentine. El espectáculo había acabado.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar, listos para marcharse. La chica estaba contentísima, incluso creí oir un "se lo merece". ¿Tendría ese comentario algo que ver con lo que fuera que pasara en la biblioteca que la hizo salir enfadada?

― ¡Erine, vamos! ¡No querrás que nos descubran! ―Schrödinger se rió.

Reaccioné, me había quedado mirando ensimismada como llegaba un helicóptero en el que se subió la "terrorista". Corrí hacia ellos y al llegar a su altura, se volvieron un poco. Me giré yo también y vi que aquel vampiro nos miraba divertido. "Oh, no..."

― Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero quién tenemos aquí... ¿Habéis venido a disfrutar en primera fila? ―soltó una risa. Luego nos miró un poco confundido― Mmm, ¿por qué os habéis traído una humana? ¿Acaso me habéis traído el postre?

Rió a gusto y yo me asusté al oír aquello. Entonces apareció delante mío y me cogió por la barbilla, sin haberlo visto venir. Creí ver lástima en sus ojos. Mi secuestrador, por primera vez en toda la noche, se movió y se acercó a mí, apuntando a su cabeza. El vampiro se apartó.

― Tranquilo, perro guardián, no os haré nada hoy. Prefiero esperar a que vengáis vosotros y vuestra guerra.

Puso cara de psicópata, haciendo que me estremeciera. En cambio, al niño le parecía gracioso.

― Llevábamos medio siglo sin vernos, ¿eh? ¡Desde lo de Varsovia! ¡A ver si esto puede ser igual o más divertido!

― ¡Maestro! ―era la chica del helicóptero― ¡Tenemos que irnos!

― No hay ninguna prisa, chica policía ―rió―. Esperaré ansioso el día de nuestro encuentro.

Se dió media vuelta y subió al helicóptero. Y nosotros retomamos nuestro camino hacia el Jeep.

Cuando llegamos al zepelín, ya no había nadie en la sala de las pantallas de cine. Solo el jefe, la marimacho y el loco de la bata.

― Que bien, ya han llegado ―dijo el Major―. ¿Qué te ha parecido este segundo acto, Fraülein?

― ...Macabro.

― Ya veo ―rió y se levantó―. Verás, puede que esto te sorprenda, pero tengo que disculparme contigo.

"Ya lo creo que me sorprende. ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Qué quiere?"

― ¿Duele? ―dijo señalando mi muñeca vendada.

― Ya no tanto.

― Siento mucho lo que pasó. Cuando nos encontramos con él, comenzamos a hablar de la guerra y esas cosas, y se me olvidó comentarle que eras nuestra "invitada".

Pese a lo que decia, se notaba que no lo sentía nada en absoluto y ni se molestaba en esconderlo. Era mero formalismo. Todavía tenía esa maldita sonrisa. Me pareció ver que mi secuestrador fruncía el ceño.

― Ya, claro.

― Suerte que el capitán escuchó los disparos, ¿eh? ―soltó una carcajada― Y dime... ¿qué sentiste?

― ¿Que qué sentí?

― Cuando le disparaste.

Su pregunta me extrañó. "La verdad es que no me dió tiempo a sentir nada, estaba demasiado aterrorizada pensando que iba a morir. Y ahora... tampoco me arrepiento. Me habría matado si no lo hubiese hecho."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y habló antes de que pudiera decir nada.

― Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Los demás volved a vuestros puestos. Excepto Zorin y el capitán ―se dirigió a mi secuestrador―. Necesito que la controles, si fuese necesario.

La marimacho gruñó pero no dijo nada. Salimos de aquella sala. "¿Qué pretende?"

Por lo visto, no era la única que me lo preguntaba, ya que al salir mi secuestrador cambió la cara. Estaba confundido. Y Zorin también.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―se atrevió a romper el silencio. No parecía que estuviese hablando con su superior, no parecía tenerle ningún respeto. El Major rió.

― Todavía no puedo decir nada.

Llegamos al pasillo donde la marimacho me atacó y giramos por uno de los que se cruzaban con el central, deteniéndonos frente a la puerta de una de las celdas. El Major sacó de su chaqueta mi pistola y me la dió, haciendo que mi secuestrador frunciera el ceño más que antes.

Algo me decía que esto no iba a ser bueno.

El jefe sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de hierro. Dentro había un hombre de unos cuarenta años con uniforme nazi sentado en el suelo apoyándose en la pared. Llevaba la chaqueta desabrochada y la camisa un poco abierta. El tipo alzó la vista y miró con odio al Major.

― Erine, te presento a Herr Standartenführer Warner. ¿Cómo está, coronel?

― Acabarás muerto, Montana.

― Eso ya lo veremos ―rió―. Bueno, Fraülein, adivina para qué te he dado tu pistola. Verás, el coronel ha estado últimamente muy revolucionario, y eso no está bien.

― Si nos hubieses convertido en vampiros como a tu batallón, los altos cargos no tendrían porqué enterarse de lo que planeas. Es más, ¡nos necesitas para lo que quieres hacer! ¡A ti solo te queda demasiado grande! ¡Y encima con solo mil hombres!

― Tengo todo lo que necesito y lo tengo todo bien planeado ―dijo con calma y con una mirada maliciosa―. No os necesito para nada. Si no estuviera seguro de lo que hago no lo haría, créeme, no soy idiota. Además, para cuando se enteren de esto estarán muertos.

― ¡Traidor!

― ¿Traidor, yo? Para nada ―rió―. Fraülein, ¿por qué no haces los honores?

― Ni de coña.

― Sabía que dirías eso. Venga, tampoco cuesta tanto. Además, es de los malos ―volvió a reír.

― He dicho que no. No voy a matar a nadie ―le lancé la pistola.

― Vaya, esperaba que entrases en razón por las buenas, pero ya veo que será imposible. Zorin ―volvió la vista a la marimacho― dime, ¿qué es lo que más deseas en este momento?

― Psé, ¿no es obvio? Cortarle la cabeza a ese ―señaló a mi secuestrador― y a esa ―me señaló a mi.

"Qué rencorosa", pensé.

― Oh, pero solo puedes tener a uno de los dos ―dijo el Major con malícia.

Zorin se lo pensó un poco y decidió. Hizo aparecer su guadaña y, no se si fue porque pilló la indirecta del Major, por molestar a mi secuestrador o porque sabía que no podía con él, se abalanzó sobre mí.

― Espera. Quiero coaccionarla, no matarla. Por ahora.

Tenía la guadaña en mi garganta y me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

― Bueno, Fraülein ―me lanzó la pistola― ¿qué harás ahora?

Le miré con desprecio y luego fijé la vista en la pistola que tenía en mi manos. Mi mente estaba dividida en dos y eso me angustiaba.

"No lo haré. No puedo."

"Pero si no lo hago ¡me matan!"

"¡No voy a matar a un ser humano! ¡No soy una asesina!"

"Pero tampoco quiero morir.."

"¿Qué hago?"

"Igual no es tan difícil..."

Alcé la pistola con mi mano temblorosa apuntando a aquel hombre.

"¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero ser como ellos!"

― Pero si le está temblando la mano, Montana, ¿cómo esperas que me mate? ― el tipo soltó una carcajada.

Tomé una decisión. "O él... o yo."

Dejé la mente en blanco, no pensé en nada. De esa manera pude coger con firmeza el arma y disparar. Comenzó a formarse un charcho de sangre y mi mano cayó dejando ir la pistola, que chocó contra el suelo. Esta vez no había disparado a ciegas.

"Qué he hecho..." Me paralizé, ni siquiera pestañeaba. El Major reía.

― ¡Muy bien, Fraülein, muy bien! ―incluso aplaudía― Zorin, baja la guadaña. Ha hecho su trabajo.

La marimacho gruñó y no hizo nada durante unos segundos. La separó unos centímetros de mi garganta.

― ¡Y una mierda!

Cuando estaba a punto de cortarme el cuello se paró. Mi secuestrador le estaba apuntando, muy enfadado, pero en realidad, hacia rato que mi mente ya no estaba allí.

― ¡Menos mal que me traje al capitán!

La marimacho bajó su guadaña y la hizo desaparecer.

― Bueno, ya es hora de que volvamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí ―comenzaron a moverse pero yo no moví un dedo―. Vamos, Fraülein, tienes que descansar. Ha sido un día muy duro y ya es tarde―seguí sin moverme―. Capitán, llévala a su habitación.

Ella y el jefe se fueron y mi secuestrador ―nunca le había visto tan enfadado― me cogió en volandas.

Llegamos a mi habitación y me tumbó en la cama. Me puse de lado, encogida. Al cabo de unos segundos, mi secuestrador me acarició el pelo y me besó la frente. Lentamente, se fue. Y yo me dormí con un único pensamiento en mente:

"¿Qué he hecho?"

Respuestas a los reviews

**Zory:** Si, sé que la chavala es tonta... ¡encima que hago que el Capi le vaya detrás! Llego a ser yo y habría pasado eso y más... jujuju

**Paolita-chan:** No hay de que extrañarse, en Millenium no hay ni uno cuerdo XDD

**SeReNa:** ¿Por qué la mantienen viva? Bueno, la chica ya irá suponiendo cosas (ciertas o no). Además no es nada importante XDD


	9. Chapter 9: Heat

Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece pero Erine y lo que me invente sí.

Beta-Reader: Elena-Unduli

**PITCH BLACK**

CAPÍTULO 9: HEAT

Tuve pesadillas y no desayuné al despertar. No tenía hambre. Tampoco vino el niño a molestarme, por muy raro que parezca, excepto para traer la comida. Aunque no dudaba que me vigilaban. En realidad, siempre lo habían estado haciendo.

Al mediodía, mi secuestrador vino para comer. Yo estaba sentada en la cama apoyándome en la pared. Ya podía ir comiéndose mi plato si quería, porque yo no lo iba a hacer. A veces me lanzaba miradas.

Acabó su plato y se puso a mirarme. Viendo que no me movería de donde estaba en todo el día, cogió mi plato y se sentó a mi lado. "¿Qué quiere ahora?", pensé desganada.

Intentó darme de comer, sin resultado. Volvió a probar pero aparté la cara de nuevo. Continuó intentándolo durante unos segundos hasta que aparté su mano con al mía. Entonces suspiró y desistió, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Estaba enfadado conmigo o con ellos? ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de lo que su jefe había planeado para mí? "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me han obligado a...? Maldita sea, ¿qué quiere ese gordo de mí?"

Mi secuestrador se levantó, cogió el plato y lo llevó a la mesa. Luego vino hacia mí otra vez para darme un beso en la frente y, sin dejar la cara de enfado, se fue.

Por la tarde vino el niño y me trajo una caja de cartón rectangular que dejó en la mesa.

― Podrías moverte un poco, ¿no? ¡Te van a crecer raíces! ¿Sabes qué? No te diré qué hay en la caja, a ver si así la curiosidad hace que te levantes.

Schrödinger rió, cogió el plato y desapareció.

No me levanté, ni siquiera me interesé por la caja. Lo único que hice fue recoger mis piernas y abrazarlas. Por la noche el niño volvió con la cena.

― ¿No te has movido? Vaya, no ha funcionado... Creo que mañana vendré a molestar, ¡que hoy te has librado!

Le ignoré completamente. Al poco rato, mi secuestrador llegó, mirando curioso la caja ―seguramente tampoco sabría nada de eso―, y después de quitarse el abrigo y demás como siempre, empezó a comer lanzándome miradas como al mediodía. No sé por qué, pero me quedé mirándole. Y cuando acabó, tal y como había hecho antes, dejando el plato en la mesilla, se sentó a a mi lado para intentar hacer que comiese. Pero seguía sin tener apetito.

Entonces, se le ocurrió algo. Quizá para conseguir su objetivo tenía que hacer que me animase, ¿no?

Fué una situación realmente extraña. Lo intentó de nuevo acercando el tenedor a mi boca, pero esta vez de una manera diferente: moviendo la mano en zig zag mientras imitaba el ruido de un avión.

Aquello me desconcertó, nunca habría podido imaginar a mi secuestrador haciendo eso. Pero era algo tan estúpido e impensable que me hizo sonreír.

― ¡No me trates cómo una niña! ―dije divertida, incluso riendo, intentando apartar su mano. Pero no se rindió y, aprovechando que estaba distraída, me metió al comida en la boca.

― ¡Mmm! ¿¡Gué haces!?

Rió y, poniendo la mano que tenía libre en mi cintura, volvió a la carga después de que tragase, esta vez con un tren.

― ¡No, para! ¡No quiero! ―dije entre risas.

Volvió a conseguir lo que quería y se preparó para el siguiente bocado.

― ¡Vale, vale, vale, ya como, ya como!

Me acercó el plato y empecé a comer. La verdad es que, una vez probé la comida, el hambre había vuelto.

― ¿Contento? ―Sonrió burlonamente y se quedó mirándome― Ya verás, ya... Te vas a enterar, un día de estos...

Cuando terminé, mi secuestrador cogió el plato para ponerlo en la mesilla y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. No me había fijado antes, pero su cuerpo irradiaba un calor impresionante. Debía de superar bastante la media de temperatura corporal normal. "Quizá sea porque es un hombre lobo."

Mis pensamientos volvieron y yo no pude evitar perderme en ellos de nuevo. "Monstruos. Esto está lleno de monstruos. Ojalá que algún día se acabe esta maldita pesadilla. Cómo me gustaría que nada de esto hubiera pasado..."

Mi secuestrador besó mi pelo a la vez que lo acariciaba y al cabo de un rato decidió que era momento de irse.

"¿Por qué yo?"

Se levantó y se puso el abrigo. Decidí moverme yo también. No iba a arrreglar nada quedándome en la cama. No había vuelta atrás.

Al llegar a la altura de la mesa, vi que encima de la caja había una carta que me había sido imposible ver desde la cama. El sobre no estaba escrito. De repente, me entró curiosidad.

Mi secuestrador me cogió por la nuca, cosa que me hizo desviar mi centro de atención. Se despidió con un suave beso y se fue.

Ahora que estaba sola me centré en lo que tenía delante. Abrí el sobre:

_ A mi queridísima Fräulein,_

_ Espero que no te haya afectado mucho lo sucedido, y si fuera así que sepas que no era esa mi intención en absoluto. Tendrás _

_ que disculparme ya que lo que pretendía era probarte. Te necesito para algo importante._

_ A partir de pasado mañana te reunirás con el capitán en la sala de tiro ―el primer día estoy convencido de que te enseñará el _

_camino gustoso― y también practicarás la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en un pequeño gimnasio que instalamos aquí. Es una lástima_

_que se use tan poco ahora. Pero, claro, ¡no lo necesitamos!_

_ Eso es todo, ¡espero que lo disfrutes!_

_ PD: Sería fantástico que te pusieses lo que hay en la caja para el tercer acto. ¡Seguro que te quedará bien!_

Era obvio quien había escrito la carta y que no le importaba en absoluto cómo me había afectado todo lo ocurrido. Pero lo que me extrañó fué que me necesitase para algo. Y todo lo que decía sobre esa especie de entrenamiento... Esperaba que lo que pasaba por mi mente no fuese cierto.

Dejé la carta y abrí la caja. Lo que vi dentro no hizo más que afirmar lo que estaba pensando. Un uniforme. "¿Qué quiere, que me una a todo este montón de locos? ¿Qué se ha fumado? ¿Estaba borracho cuando se le ocurrió o qué?" Pese a todo, aún no podía creerlo y me negué a hacerlo. Pensé que debía de haber otra explicación para todo. Igual solo querían ver la cara que se me había quedado al leer eso y mi reacción. Se debían de estar riendo de mí a gusto.

Ni loca me iba a poner eso. ¿Pretendía hundirme psicológicamente? Porque por ese camino al final lo conseguiría. Ni siquiera me molesté en sacar el uniforme, cerré la caja immediatamente. "¿Qué se ha creído?"

Ya no sabía cómo se suponía que debía sentirme. No sabía si debía enfadarme, traumatizarme, coger una depresión o encerrame en un manicomio. De nuevo surgía aquella pregunta: ¿Por qué yo?

Me fuí a la cama e intenté dormir. Esperaba no volver a pasar una mala noche.

Al día siguiente me desperté de un sobresalto. Había vuelto a tener pesadillas. Mi deseo de no volver a tenerlas no se había cumplido. Me incorporé y me quedé unos segundos mirando a la nada, embobada. Me despejó la voz del niño.

― ¿Todavía no te has movido de ahí?

Acababa de entrar con el desayuno.

― ¡Oh, has abierto la carta! Entonces sí que te has movido. La curiosidad te puede, ¿verdad?

Le ignoré y me dirigí al baño para asearme cogiendo antes mudas limpias ―no iba a cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Mi secuestrador podía llegar mientras estaba en la ducha y no estaba dispuesta a que me viera de nuevo solo con una toalla.

Acabé de ducharme y salí para secarme el pelo. Schrödinger ya no estaba allí. Mi secuestrador entró poco antes de que terminase.

Volvía tener la misma cara de siempre. Entonces me di cuenta de por qué había estado tan enfadado esos días. Ni se me ocurriría pensar que estaba preocupado, eso sería aún más raro que cuando imitó a un tren para darme de comer; seguramente le fastidiaba que el jefe me hubiese traumado sin ni siquiera decirle antes lo que iba a hacer, porque ahora le costaría más conseguir lo que quería de mí. Aunque posiblemente también se dió cuenta más tarde de que podría aprovechar la situación haciéndose el simpático conmigo e intentando animarme. Pero sinceramente, que pretendiese acostarse conmigo considerava que era el menor de mis problemas. Ya no me preocupaba tanto.

Mi secuestrador ya se había sentado, cuando al pasar por su lado para sentarme y desayunar, me estiró de la mano para ponerme a su altura y darme un beso que me pilló por sorpresa.

― Eh, buenos días a ti también... ―dije con un ligero sonrojo.

Sonrió. Puse la caja y la carta en la cama y empezamos a comer.

"Uno quiere llevarme a la cama, el otro que forme parte de su ejército, la otra matarme, el otro diseccionarme, el otro solo molestarme... Me van a volver loca. En mi vida me habían hecho plantearme tanto las cosas." Qué gran verdad. Nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar en todo lo que pensaba si no estuviese pasando por aquello y tampoco había tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Siempre andaba ocupada o haciendo cosas, ya fuese ver al tele o estudiar para un examen.

"Necesito distraerme. No puedo pasarme lo que me queda de vida pensando en el acoso que recibo, la familia, al guerra, el tipo que... que maté. Dios." Empecé a jugar con la comida. "Nunca pensé que algún día tendría que escoger entre matar o morir. ¿Por qué no escogí morir? ¿Tanto miedo le tengo a la muerte?"

¿Miedo a morir? Sí, sí que lo tenía. Si alguien me lo hubiera preguntado antes de que empezara todo esto seguramente le habría dicho: "No, ¿para qué? Tener miedo no sirve para nada." Pero en realidad, necesitas un experiencia cercana a la muerte para saber si la temes o no. Y no todo el mundo pasaba por eso. Yo tuve la mala suerte de ser una de las excepciones.

Incluso ahora, en los momentos en los que no estaba en peligro de muerte, era capaz de pensar que qué más me daba seguir en pie un día más o uno menos si igualmente el día menos pensado me iría al otro barrio. Pero cuando me encontraba en una situación límite, la muerte era lo último a lo que quería enfrentarme. Eso me hacía ver que lo que en realidad quería era vivir y volver a la vida que tenía antes. Quería salir de ese infierno, pero nunca había oído que ningún alma saliese de él. Era imposible.

Aún así, no les sería tan fácil doblegarme a su voluntad. "No pienso ser su marioneta. No voy a permitir que me conviertan en una de ellos."

Terminamos y él se preparó para marcharse. Me besó y se fue. "Es cierto, necesito centrarme en algo que no tenga nada que ver con esto. Ahora que lo pienso... Al final no cogí el libro, ¿no?"

Decidí ir a por él. Pensé que con historial que tenía igual necesitaria protegerme o avisar a mi secuestrador, así que fuí a por mi pistola... pero me paré. No iba coger esa arma, si es que estaba en su sitio.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca sin ella pero a paso ligero. Fuí hacia la estantería aquella que estaba apoyada en la pared y cogí _La máquina del tiempo_. Entonces ví que había algo en el hueco que había dejado, por lo que me acerqué a ver qué era. Una palanca.

"¿También tienen estas cosas? ¿Para qué será, para accionar una trampa, abrir una puerta, hacer que la estantería gire y me lleve a un pasadizo secreto? No sabía que fuesen tan peliculeros." Mi curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia y la accioné. Además, cada vez me importaba menos lo que pasase.

Delante mío apareció un pasillo estrecho y oscuro, después de que la estantería se hiciera a un lado. "Esta gente ha visto demasiadas películas de aventuras del estilo Indiana Jones... Solo falta el tesoro, la calavera de esmeraldas, el oro azteca o algo de eso. Igual el techo empieza a bajar y me aplasta." Decidí dejar esas tonterías para otro día y adentrarme en él.

Llegué a una puerta. Intenté escuchar algo a través de la puerta a ver si había alguien, pero no oí nada, así que la abrí.

Era una especie de despacho, con montones de papeles y carpetas, archivadores, ordenadores y máquinas y microscopios para hacer experimentos y análisis. También habían armarios con frascos llenos de sustancias químicas. "Aquí debe de trabajar el Doc. Es bastante grande." Me fijé en otra puerta abierta y con manchas de sangre y huellas.

Fuí hacia allí y al entrar ví una sala más grande ―era enorme― con sangre por doquier: paredes, suelo, muebles, incluso el techo. Y seguro que no era la del loco. "Dios santo... Qué carnicería se ha debido de hacer aquí..." Había camillas con correas ―no creía que el loco fuese de los que ponen anestesia―, un fregadero, instrumentos quirúrgicos, jeringuillas, otro armario más grande con frascos y algunos libros. Procuré no tocar nada. También había otra puerta de hierro más grande que parecía conducir a una cámara frigorífica, ya que tenía un aparato para regular la temperatura en la pared. Ni se me ocurrió abrirla, a saber qué horrores habría ahí.

Pero no era la única puerta de hierro que había. Vi otra más pequeña que además me sonaba mucho. "¿Dónde la he visto?" Con el olor de aquel lugar empezaban a entrarme náuseas y decidí salir de allí immediatamente.

Justo cuando crucé a la otra habitación, alguien entró, por lo que corrí a esconderme. El Doc. Procurando que no me viese, retrocedí hasta la puerta del pasillo, la abrí y salí. La cerré lentamente para no hacer ruido y luego corrí hacia la estantería. "¡Ya sé de qué me suena! ¡Es la puerta de donde salió la marimacho antes de atacarme! ¿Qué haría en el laboratorio este?"

Antes de salir vi un interruptor en la pared. Supuse que sería para abrir y cerrar el acceso al pasillo y lo apreté. La estantería empezó a moverse, así que salí corriendo. Luego moví los libros para que no se viera la palanca. Por suerte, nunca había mucha gente en la biblioteca por lo que nadie se fijó en el pasillo. Y con una tranquilidad aparente, volví a mi habitación con el libro.

Pasé lo poco que quedaba de mañana leyendo en la cama, hasta que vino mi secuestrador para comer. Retomé lectura después. El libro era entretenido pero a veces me dejaba llevar por mi mente y mis traumas, mirando embobada una página durante varios minutos.

Llegó mi secuestrador y salí de mi ensimismamiento. Supuse que era hora de cenar. Me levanté y me senté. El númerito del otro día me distrajo pero no era suficiente para hacer que asimilase y superase todos esos traumas y depresiones que me estaban causando y luego pensase con la cabeza fría. No era tan fácil. "Ojalá lo fuera."

Recordé que al llegar allí me sentía más enfadada que asustada, pero ahora pasaba todo lo contrario. Sentía tanta impotencia, tenía tanto miedo y estaba deprimida que ya no podía enfadarme y atreverme a decirles cuatro cosas bien dichas.

Les odiaba y despreciaba pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para mostrárselo, aunque tampoco dudaba que lo supieran. Les divertían mis miserias y aún más hundirme cada vez más en ellas. Me mantenían viva a modo de diversión.

"Pienso demasiado. Cómo me gustaría no pensar tanto." Quizá también se divertían leyéndome la mente de vez en cuando.

Tuve una idea. "¿Y si probase a dejar de hacerlo?" Entonces recordé lo que pasaba cuando dejaba la mente en blanco. Me dejaba llevar por mis impulsos y acababa besando a mi secuestrador o disparándole a alguien. "No creo que sea una buena idea. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y podría acabar arrepintiéndome como llevo haciendo desde que llegué aquí... Mmm... Aunque mientras no pienso tampoco siento nada. Eso no estaría mal, la verdad. No sentir nada. Podría librarme de mis problemas aunque fuese por unos segundos... Qué narices, voy a probar."

Cerré los ojos. Mi secuestrador debía de estar mirándome raro.

Pasaron unos segundos y los volví a abrir, fijándolos en su musculado torso. "...No está mal. ¿Por qué lleva hoy tirantes? ¿Y esa chapa militar? No me había fijado antes que la llevaba... Pero qué digo, dejo la mente en blanco y ¿en lo primero que pienso es eso? ¡Estúpida!" Me dí un golpe con la palma de mi mano en la frente, a modo de regañina. Mi secuestrador me miraba más extrañado aún. "¿No soy capaz de hacer nada más cuando no pienso o qué? Además, ¿por qué narices siempre se quita el abrigo? ¿Acaso se cree que me provoca o algo?"

Acabamos de cenar. "Cualquier cosa... Hacer cualquier cosa... Mierda, ya vuelvo a pensar."

Observé a mi secuestrador mientras se ponía el abrigo y me levanté, no sé muy bien por qué. Luego me dió el beso de despedida. Eso me hizo pensar más aún. "Cualquier cosa... Un día de estos se cansarán de mí y me matarán. Eso está claro. Debería aprovechar el tiempo que me queda, ¿no? _Carpe diem_ y esas chorradas... No sé si puedo llegar a pasármelo bien en este lugar..."

Volví a dejar la mente en blanco.

Él ya había abierto la puerta cuando le cogí la otra mano. Se giró extrañado y, por primera vez, yo tuve la iniciativa. Le besé.

Obviamente se sorprendió pero tampoco se quejó. Me respondió al instante abrazándome, al mismo tiempo que yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Se sentía una tan bien entre sus brazos... Pero al cabo de unos segundos él rompió el beso. Me puso la mano en la frente, aún extrañado y confuso.

Suspiré y aparté su mano mientras le hablaba de mala manera.

― No, no tengo fiebre ni estoy enferma ni me he vuelto loca. ¿Quieres hacer el favor, antes de que me arrepienta?

No se lo pensó dos veces. Con una sonrisa se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo apasionadamente. Mientras me hacía caminar hacia atrás, se desabrochó el cinturón de las pistolas y las dejó caer pesadamente al suelo. Le quité la gorra a la vez que caíamos sobre la cama.

La pasión estaba cada vez más presente en el ambiente. Empezó a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa que llevaba aquel día y a besarme el cuello. Mi pulso se aceleraba.

Cuando acabó con mi camisa, pasó su mano por mi cintura, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo, y sus labios volvieron a los míos.

Me puse encima suyo al mismo tiempo que me quitaba la camisa y empecé a desabrochar su abrigo. Él, con mano experta, recorría mi cuerpo. Se atrevió a desabotonar mi pantalón.

Pensé que había llegado mi turno, así que, una vez había terminado con los botones del abrigo, continué besando su cuello. Y preferí ir un poco más allá ahora que tenía el control yendo hacia sus pectorales y sus abdominales mientras mis manos repetían el recorrido. Como respuesta obtuve un ronroneo demasiado felino para un perro ―pero, bueno, fue su manera de expresar satisfacción. Me paré en su vientre y volví a subir lentamente rozando mis labios con su musculoso cuerpo.

Hice ver que iba a besarle pero no lo hice. Sonreí y volví a hacerlo. Intentó atraparme pero le esquivé. Hasta que lo consiguió, arrebatándome el control de la situación. Un beso. Otro. Y otro. Y finalmente, un beso más prolongado, durante el que su lengua me pidió permiso para entrar. Y se lo concedí.

Intercambiamos posiciones de nuevo, se quitó rápidamente el abrigo y lo lanzó. Uno de sus tirantes cayó. Dirigió una mano hacia mi espalda y me desabrochó el sujetador para luego quitármelo. Comenzó a acariciar mis pechos, pero decidió que quería más y los besó, hambriento. Dejó que su lengua interviniera y no pude hacer más que arquear mi espalda y cerrar los ojos ante aquel placer.

"Pero que estoy haciendo..."

A pesar de lo que pudiera pensar, cada vez estaba más excitada y mi respiración era más rápida. Y se notaba que él también lo estaba. Luego continuó bajando mientras me quitaba el pantalón con lentitud. Yo ya me había quitado mis zapatos con mis pies y le ayudé con su propósito. Incluso usó su boca para ayudarse, mordiendo el pantalón. En realidad no servía para nada pero le hacía más sensual y me acaloraba aún más.

Apartó la prenda y volvimos a besarnos y tocarnos. El otro tirante cayó. Quiso meter la mano en mi ropa interior pero... me tocaba a mí.

Volví a ponerme sobre él. Desabroché su pantalón mientras le besaba, notando que su "amigo" estaba más que listo. Después me dispuse a quitarle las botas militares y, una vez fuera, me deshice de lo que más molestaba en aquel momento: su pantalón...

...Y ya que estaba, también los boxers.

No me dio tiempo a hacer mucho más, porque con un rápido movimiento ya volvía a estar bajo él. Me deseaba tanto que perdió el control. Seguidamente, me quitó la ropa interior.

El contacto con su piel era extraordinario. Me provocava una sensación cálida y agradable, y hacía que deseara tenerlo tan cerca como fuera posible, fusionarme con él. Ambos lo deseábamos.

"Esto no está bien..."

Cambié de opinión en cuanto mi interior se vió asaltado por uno de sus dedos. Y luego otro. Y con el tercero perdí todo el control que me pudiera quedar ―si es que me quedaba alguno. Llegó un momento en que ya no podíamos aguantar más.

Cada una de sus embestidas me producía un placer indescriptible y me hacía desearle aún más. A veces me besaba, pero ya prácticamente era imposible. Nuestra respiración estaba demasiado acelerada y yo no podía acallar mis gemidos.

El deseo se había convertido en necesidad. Ninguno de los dos podía controlar la situación, ahora la dominaba el instinto. Cada vez me complacía con más fuerza y mis caderas no podían hacer más que moverse a su ritmo.

El clímax. Ese momento de máximo éxtasis después del cual no nos queda más remedio que rendirnos al cansancio. Noté una calidez húmeda en mi interior. Yo terminé poco antes que él.

Estabamos fatigados. El aún se atrevió a besar mis labios y mi cuello un par de veces, dejándose caer después sobre mí, pero yo ya no tenía energía. Estaba tan agotada que acabé durmiéndome.

Me desperté descansada. No había tenido pesadillas y esperaba no volver a tenerlas. Al incorporarme un poco me dí cuenta de que estaba desnuda y recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior. "Ay, Dios..." Me dejé caer en la cama tapándome la cara con las manos.

Por lo visto mi secuestrador se había ido antes de que me despertase. Probablemente ni siquiera durmió en mi habitación. Ni falta que hacía.

Por una parte, me reprendía a mí misma por lo que había hecho, no podía creer que hubiera llegado tan lejos, y estaba decidida a no volver a dejar de pensar en ningún momento ni a dejar que aquello pasase de nuevo. Pero por otro lado, me sentía como si hubiera alcanzado el Nirvana y quizá por esa "actividad" no había pasado una mala noche. No era mi primera vez ―tenía diecinueve años, ya era mayorcita―, pero por la poca experiencia que tenía ―a ver, tampoco era una nimfómana― estaba claro que aquella había sido la mejor noche de sexo de mi vida y que quería repetir.

"Joder, ¿y yo qué hago ahora? ¿Y si es a él al que le apetece repetir? Debería decirle que no, ¿no? Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera... ¡A ver si no habré hecho más que complicar las cosas!" Estupendo, ahora no haría más que calentarme la cabeza con el tema.

― ¡En buena hora se me ocurrió dejar de pensar! ¿Quién me mandaría a mí...? ―suspiré― Eso no debería de haber pasado...

Decidí darme un buen baño. "Y cuando lo vuelva a ver, ¿qué hago? Dios, no voy poder mirarle a la cara...", pensé mientras me hundía en la bañera. Cuando salí para secarme el pelo tuve la sensación que el baño no me había ayudado a relajarme, y mucho menos a aclarar mis ideas.

Me fijé que el desayuno estaba en mesa y parecía haberlo estado un buen rato. "¿Qué hora será?" Miré mi reloj: las diez pasadas. "No he estado mucho tiempo en el baño, por lo tanto el niño debe de haber venido con el almuerzo antes de que despertase... Oh, no. Mierda, ¡ya se habrá enterado de todo, el mocoso de las narices! ¡Es difícil pasar por alto que hay una chica desnuda en la cama! Como diga algo, me lo cargo.Y como haga alguna broma, también."

Decidí desayunar y olvidarme del niño y de todo. Lo primero lo conseguí, pero lo demás ya era algo más difícil. Cuando acabé me senté en la cama y cogí el libro de la mesita de noche para ver si eso me ayudaba. Pero no tuve tiempo siquiera de abrir el libro.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

Respuestas a los reviews

**Zory:** jajjaja a ver si un día os presento al "novio/a" del Doc XDD aquello de que se encontrasen Millenium y Alucard lo escribí sobretodo por deseo expreso de mi Beta Reader, como ya te dije, que si haz que salga Alu, que si describelo mejor... Y luego me lo que me tarda en leerse el capítulo! Con todo lo que hago por ella! Pero bueno, al menos me dice que es guay cada capítulo que escribo XDDDD Sí, sí, la tía se va adaptando poco a poco a lo que le ha tocado vivir, y lo que le queda... XDD Por cierto, gracias por las TABLAS DEL LEMON! (así en grande, como si fuesen las tablas de los 10 mandamientos XDDD)

**SeReNa:** Qué me cargue al gordo? No sé, es que es tan guay... Es uno de los malos malosos que más me gustan, y eso que no es precisamente un sex símbol... XDDD

**Cristian:** Toma! Qué te parece la escenita, salido pervertido? Ni pezón furtivo ni leches! Todo fuera! XDDD A Mr Whiskers le mola lo que hago con los que un día estuvieron bajo sus órdenes. Me lo ha dicho. Y más vale que no pille a nadie confesao porque como alguien confiese algo que no le guste... en el lío que se mete... Qué te crees que le pasó a la Aranzazu? Me contó cosas y claro, yo que soy la mano derecha de Mr Whiskers, se lo tuve que decir. El trabajo es el trabajo XDD Alabado sea Mr Whiskers! XDDD


	10. Chapter 10: El Club de la Lucha

Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece pero Erine y lo que me invente sí.

Beta-reader: Elena-Unduli

**PITCH BLACK**

CAPÍTULO 10: EL CLUB DE LA LUCHA

Me sorprendí al ver a mi secuestrador al otro lado de la puerta. Primero, porque no era normal que estuviera en mi habitación a esa hora, y segundo, porque no esperaba tener que enfrontarme a él tan pronto. Me puse un poco nerviosa y estaba convencida de que me había sonrojado.

Pero no entró, sino que adelantó una mano invitándome a salir. Le miré confundida. Él se limitó a señalar la caja con la carta encima ―que ahora estaba en el suelo en un rincón― y comprendí a donde me quería llevar. De la incomprensión pasé al enfado y crucé mis brazos a la vez que giraba la cabeza. No iba a moverme de ahí para que me usasen como un muñeco.

Mi secuestrador suspiró. Sabía cuál sería mi contestación. No tenía más remedio que entrar, sentarse a mi lado e intentar convencerme. "Pues le va a ser difícil. Más aún sin hablar."

Hizo lo que predije y volvió a ofrecerme su mano como diciendo: "Venga, va." Le ignoré y me levanté. Caminé hacia la silla con el libro, pero él se interpuso ofreciéndome la mano de nuevo. Suspiré, empezando a cansarme de él.

― No te esfuerces, no voy a ir por mucho que lo intentes.

Me senté en el borde de la cama. Mi secuestrador se arrodilló para estar a mi altura y adelantó la mano otra vez con cara de cordero degollado.

― ¿No lo pillas? No te creas que con esa cara me vas a convencer. He dicho que no voy a ir y no iré ―no se movió― No. Pienso. Ir. ¿Te lo tengo que deletrear o qué? ―siguió sin moverse. Pero esta vez se puso serio y pasó el pulgar por su cuello, haciéndome ver que si no iba me matarían. Eso me dio respeto y me entró algo de nerviosismo― ¡Lárgate! Maldita sea, ¡dejadme todos en paz! ¡No voy a permitir que me convirtáis en vuestra marioneta y diversión! ¡Yo solo quiero irme a casa!

Tanta era la frustración y la rábia que tenía acumulada que apenas me dí cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro. "¡Estúpida! ¡No te pongas a llorar, y menos delante de él!" En cuanto me percaté de ello traté de limpiarlas, pero no podía frenar mi llanto.

― ¿Ves? ¡Esto es por vuestra culpa! ―dije mientras le golpeaba. Sin embargo, mis lágrimas al final tuvieron más fuerza que mis golpes y éstos acabaron siendo cada vez más débiles hasta que mis manos simplemente reposaban en su pecho. Poco a poco me fuí inclinando hacia adelante en busca de un hombro sobre el que desahogarme.

En aquel momento no lo noté, pero él estaba algo tenso. Seguramente muy pocas veces ―por no decir ninguna― había tenido que aguantar a un mujer llorando a lágrima viva. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Supuso que lo que necesitaba entonces era un abrazo y en cuanto me rodeó con sus brazos, yo hice lo mismo con su cuello, y con fuerza. Poco me importaba ya a quién estaba abrazando, lo único que quería era sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

― Solo quiero ir a casa... ―murmuré.

Poco a poco mi secuestrador se fue relajando y mi llanto disminuía. Me acarició el pelo. Aún cuando yo ya había dejado de llorar, continué abrazada a él y hasta que no me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho no me separé de él.

Avergonzada, dirigí mis manos a mi cara para limpiar los surcos que habían dejado mis lágrimas, pero él llegó antes. Los limpió con sus pulgares y me besó la nariz. Luego apoyó su frente contra mía mirándome a los ojos y con sus manos en mi cara. No sé porqué, pero su mirada tenía algo que me tranquilizó. Sonrió y, cerrando los ojos, me besó en los labios. Yo también los cerré.

De repente, cogió mis manos, me levantó y, con un rápido movimiento, pasó un brazo por mi cintura y el otro por encima de mis rodillas y me puso en su hombro cual saco de patatas.

― ¡Eh! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Bájame!

Él solo sonrió y salimos de la habitación.

― ¡Oye! ¡Que me haya desahogado no significa que me haya rendido! ¿Me estás oyendo? ¡Eh! ¡Estoy hablando contigo!

Rió y yo empecé a golpear su espalda y a mover las piernas.

― ¡Dije que no iría y no lo haré! ¡Bájame! ¡Qué me bajes! ―dejé de moverme y solté un bufido― Joder... ―intenté girarme lo que pude y golpeé su cabeza― ¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Erine llamando al secuestrador! ¡Erine llamando al secuestrador! ¿Quieres decir algo como mínimo, joder? ―Volvió a reír― ¡Me pones de los nervios!

Para mi sorpresa, me bajó. Pero no porque hubiera insistido en ello, sino porque habíamos llegado a la sala de tiro. Entramos.

Cogió una pistola de uno de los armarios que habían allí y me la alcanzó. Me crucé de brazos mirándole a los ojos. Suspiró y se dispuso a dispararle a la diana. Le dió justo en la cabeza. Luego se giró y se encogió de hombros como diciendo: "¿Ves? No pasa nada." Volvió a alargarme el arma y me hizo un gesto para que me acercase a la línia de tiro.

No pasa nada. Ahora quizá no porque le disparaba a un pedazo de papel, pero ¿y después? ¿A qué tendría que disparar? Decidí no pensar en aquel después. Me resigné con un bufido y cogí la pistola.

Intenté apuntar sin ganas a la sombra negra dibujada en el papel y dí en el blanco. En lo blanco del papel, se entiende.

Mi secuestrador soltó una risita.

― ¿Qué? No todos hemos estado en el ejército.

Se acercó a mí por detrás y me hizo apuntar de nuevo cogiendo mis manos, cosa que me hizo ruborizar. Las movió hasta estar en el punto exacto y disparé dándole de lleno en el corazón de la silueta. Me soltó y me incitó a probar de nuevo yo sola.

Esta vez intenté apuntar bien, sin ganas, pero bien. En el momento en que iba a disparar, mi secuestrador puso sus manos en mis hombros. Tenía que relajarlos. Cuando lo hice, me soltó e intenté concertrarme. Hasta que no estuve segura que iba a dar en la diana, no disparé. No alcancé ningún punto vital, pero al menos le dí a la silueta negra. Él sonrió, contento por mi momentánea mejora.

Pasamos la mañana allí. El papelito acabó agujereado por todas partes. Tenía que concentrarme para apuntar durante bastantes segundos si, como mínimo, no quería darle a la parte blanca. Puede que incluso minutos. Sin embargo, le había dado un par de veces al corazón, seguramente gracias un golpe de suerte.

Caminamos juntos hacia mi habitación. Cuando llegamos la comida ya estaba en la mesa y él hizo el rito de siempre: quitarse el abrigo y demás. Acabamos de comer, y yo me puse a leer _La máquina del tiempo_ mientras que él miraba las musarañas. Y a mí, claro.

Durante la comida había tenido el tiempo suficiente para recordar la noche pasada y quería estar el menor tiempo posible con él. Sin embargo, por muy lejos que estuviera de él, me era imposible concentrarme en el maldito libro. Y cada vez pensaba más y más en ello, y eso hacía que notase como la sangre me subía a las mejillas.

De repente, pareció haber recordado algo. Se fue dejando atrás su abrigo, por lo que supuse que volvería. Y volvió, pero con ropa. Me la dio y ví que era ropa cómoda. "¿Para qué...? Oh, lo del gimnasio..." No recordaba que al gordo también le dio por enseñarme algo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. "Lo malo es que eso implica que de una manera o de otra alguna vez estaremos demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Ay, madre, no sé yo si voy a poder aguantar eso... Y menos ahora..."

Decidí no montar otra escena y cambiarme ―aunque tampoco me hacía gracia―, ya que no sabía cuando iríamos al gimnasio aquel. Me dirigí al lavabo y mi secuestrador se rió un poco. ¿Para qué iba a cambiarme al baño si ya me había visto desnuda? Me ruboricé, pero no le hice caso.

Cuando salí me puse a leer de nuevo.

A las cinco, mi secuestrador se levantó y cogió sus cosas, por lo que supuse que había llegado la hora. Dejé el libro y le seguí. Esta vez me fijé por donde iba para saber por donde ir cuando tuviese que volver allí.

No estaba muy lejos y era bastante grande. Había de todo: sacos de boxeo, máquinas para hacer ejercicios, anillas y cuerdas colgadas del techo... y además el suelo estaba cubierto de un material blando para absorber los golpes. Pero se notaba que nadie lo usaba; estaba completamente desierto y parecía haberlo estado un buen tiempo. "Bueno, como mínimo no va venir nadie a molestar. Me sé de uno al que le encanta."

― Bueno... ¿Y ahora qué?

Mi secuestrador lanzó su abrigo a un lado y caminó hacia el centro de la sala, haciéndome un gesto para que le siguiera.

Comenzamos con unos cinco minutos de calentamiento básico, parecido al que hacía en Educación Física cuando iba al instituto, solo que sin dar vueltas a la pista como idiotas cinco minutos. Lo pasamos muy por encima. No era muy importante, solo servía para evitar lesiones musculares y esas cosas. Después de aquello, comenzó el entrenamiento.

No me esforcé mucho. Pensé que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, tanto si me utilizaban para lo que estuviesen planeando como si no. No tenía sentido aprender aquello. A él no parecía hacerle gracia que pusiera tan poco de mi parte, pero tampoco hizo nada para impedirlo. Solo me miraba con mala cara de vez en cuando. Y tampoco es que me importase mucho si se enfadaba, pasaba de todo lo que pudiese decirme. Al pensar eso no pude evitar soltar una tímida sonrisa. "Decir, digo... ¿Y qué me va a decir?"

Empezamos con cosas básicas. Lo primero que me enseñó fue a rodar ―aunque, bueno, dar volteretas lo sabe hacer todo el mundo― y a esquivar golpes. Le puso mucho empeño e insistió mucho en ello, pero no sabía por qué se centraba tanto en eso. ¿No se suponía que la base de cualquier tipo de lucha son los golpes? Esquivar era importante, sí, pero ¿no lo era más dar un buen puñetazo? ¿Sino cómo se suponía que iba a vencer a mi adversario? Aunque me daba algo de respeto tener que practicar con él, por lo que tampoco me iba a quejar. Seguro que acababa hecha un mapa. De hecho, tener que esquivar sus golpes ya me daba algo de miedo.

En cualquier caso, no lo sabía ni me importaba y, por supuesto, no se lo iba a preguntar. Como si me fuera a responder. Tampoco sabía contra quién habría de luchar ―si luchaba―... o contra qué. Mi futuro era demasiado incierto.

Al final, él tampoco se empleó a fondo, no sé si para evitar hacerme demasiado daño o porque vió lo poco que me esforzaba.

Como no le había puesto mucho esmero en la actividad, cuando acabamos a las siete y media no estava muy cansada y apenas sudaba. Y, bueno, mi secuestrador estaba fresco como una rosa. Debía de ser difícil que acabara agotado por algo. "No, espera, sí que hay un ejercicio con el que acaba cansado... ¡Argh! ¡No, no pienses en eso, Erine! ¿Pero qué soy, masoquista?"

Volvimos a mi habitación pero él, abrigo en mano, no entró. Al abrir la puerta me besó, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y se fue.

Pese a que no había sudado mucho, decidí darme una ducha rápida. Esta vez al acabar, salí envuelta en una toalla; dubada que mi secuestrador viniera antes de la hora de la cena. Y por suerte, tuve razón.

No iba a volver salir de mi habitación para nada más, así que me puse el pijama. Me sequé un poco por encima el pelo, me lo recogí en una coleta y luego me dejé caer sobre la cama. Al hacerlo oí el sonido de papel arrugándose. "¿Otra vez?" Cogí la nota sobre la que estaba tumbada. Esta vez era más larga.

_" Sé que esto no es fácil para ti. Pero por favor, haz un esfuerzo. Obviamente no lo harás por nosotros, así que como mínimo hazlo por ti._

_No te entreno para que luches contra humanos o te protejas de ellos. Te entreno para que lo hagas contra monstruos. Si aprendieras solamente a esquivar, aunque fuera solo eso, podrías ganar el tiempo suficiente para huir de quien te ataque. Necesitas aprender a protegerte. Puede que no siempre esté allí para salvarte. ¿Y si algún día no oigo los disparos? Sé de sobras que valoras tu vida lo suficiente como para no hacer nada estúpido._

_Al menos piensatelo. Espero que mañana le pongas más ganas."_

"Pues si que está 'hablador' hoy." Por eso no había hecho nada viendo que no me esforzaba durante el entrenamiento. Porque pensaba decirme todo eso y ya me dirás como me podría haber comunicado todo lo que había escrito mediante señas.

Pero había algo en lo que no me había percatado. "Aprender a protegerme, dice. Mmm... Eso no lo había pensado yo." Tenía algo de razón. Pero es que no era de seres humanos de lo que tenía que protegerme sino de vampiros y demás bichos del infierno. Aunque intentase huir, lo más seguro es que me pillasen y acabase muerta. "Pero bueno, dice que me entrena para luchar contra ellos. Igual ya lo tiene en cuenta y hace una especie de entrenamiento especial." Pero en realidad... ¿ellos qué ganaban con esto?

"De verdad que cada vez pillo menos de qué va todo esto." Me estiré otra vez en la cama mirando el techo, pensando qué podía o qué debía hacer. Como mis pensamientos no llegaban a ninguna parte, decidí consultarlo con la almohada. "Yo, hacer algo estúpido, dice... Anda ya."

Al día siguiente me desperté justo cuando el niño gato entraba con el almuerzo. Me miró con una sonrisa pícara. "Mierda... Hoy sí que me va a dar el coñazo..."

― ¡Hola, Erine! ―dijo poniendo la bandeja encima de la mesa― Qué, ¿has dormido bien hoy?

― Sí, muy bien... ―me levanté y caminé hacia el almuerzo. Procuré no mirarle y mostrar indiferencia.

― Ya veo, estarías cansada del entrenamiento, ¿no?

― Ajá, un poco...

― Y... la otra noche qué, ¿también dormiste bien?

Retiré la silla algo más bruscamente de lo normal. "Más le vale que tenga cuidado con lo que dice...", pensé, empezando a cabrearme.

― Como un lirón...

― Claro, claro, también debías de estar cansada... ―se sentó encima de la mesa balanceando las piernas. Intenté ignorar aquel comentario.

― Sí... ―comencé a comer.

― Oye, ¿no deberías de esperarle para comer? No sé, pensaba que ahora que habíais estrechado lazos, le tomarías un poco más en consideración...

― No hemos estrechado nada. Y empezaré a comer cuando me plazca. No veo porqué debería ir a su ritmo―cada vez me ponía más furiosa.

― Vaaaya, y yo que pensaba que estábais algo más unidos... Por cierto, ¿escuchaste aquella noche unos ruidos raros?

Oír eso hizo que me atragantara y me pusiera a toser. "La madre que lo parió, como diga algo más lo mato, es que lo mato..." Debía de estar rojísima.

― Te lo imaginarías, yo no oí nada ―dije rápidamente al recuperarme.

― ¿Tu crees? ―se hizo el inocente― Yo juraría que los oí, igual es que tu ―me miró maliciosamente― estabas demasiado concentrada en lo que fuera que hacías...

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me levanté ruidosamente y miré con odio al maldito criajo. Él saltó de la mesa listo para escapar.

― Eh, que era broma...

―Broma, dice... ¡Ven aquí, niño del demonio! ―comencé a perseguirle dando vueltas por toda la habitación― ¡Vas a ver en qué más me puedo concentrar!

― ¿En perdonarme la vida?

― ¡No, en cargarme niñatos insolentes! ¡No deberías meterte en temas de adultos!

― ¡Ja! ¡No puedes atraparme! ―me sacó la lengua.

― ¡No me desafíes, porque acabarás mal!

Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Mi secuestrador había llegado.

― ¡Capi! ¡Menos mal que has llegado! ―fue corriendo hacia él y le abrazó. Luego me señaló― ¡Erine quería matarme!

― ¿No me digas? ¿Y por qué será?

― Pues fácil, porque...

― ¿Eh? ¡Oye...!

― ...no sabéis cerrar las puertas ―me quedé flipando.

― ¿De qué estás...? Oh... No jodas que... nos la dejamos... abierta...

El niño me miró con malicia. Yo estaba más que ruborizada. Y mi secuestrador hacía cara de haber entendido por fin de qué iba la historia. Sonriendo, faltaría más.

― Se oía todo muy bien. Además, cualquiera podría haber entrado... ―dijo el chaval.

― ¿Y tu...? ―pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

― ¿Yo? Uy, no, yo no, lo que pasa es que cuando ayer te traje el desayuno vi que dormías... muy ligera de ropa... y claro, no hace falta ser un genio para adivinar qué había pasado ―rió, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera muy divertido, y mi secuestrador se unió a él.

― Sí, sí, muy divertido... ―dije de mala gana. Me estaba arrepintiendo cada vez más de lo que había hecho aquella maldita noche.

Me volví para sentarme otra vez e ignorarles, pero mi secuestrador me cogió del brazo haciéndome girar y me besó. El niño silbó.

― ¡Iros a un motel!

Immediatamente rompí el beso y le dí un buen golpe en la cabeza al niño de las narices.

― ¡Ayy!

― ¡Vuelve a decirlo, si te atreves, mocoso!

En aquel momento el chaval se cruzó de brazos enfadado, en una muestra de que estaba teniendo la típica rabieta de crío de cinco años. Mi secuestrador hacía cara de estar pasándolo bien.

― ¡Antipática! ¿Sabes? ¡Cada vez me caes peor! ¡Ya no juegas al escondite conmigo y me tratas mal! ¡Eres...!

― ¿Soy qué, niñato?

― ¡Eres... Eres como el Doc!

Me imaginé a mí misma con bata blanca, un bisturí alzado y cara de loca y me entraron escalofríos. "Espero no ser nunca así. Me daría miedo a mí misma." En cambio, mi secuestrador empezó a reír. Puede que también se imaginara como me quedaría la bata y el bisturí. O igual era por la situación en general.

― Me voy, aquí ya no pinto nada ―acto seguido, desapareció.

― ¡Por fin! ―me dirigí a mi secuestrador de mala manera― Y vosotros, tan malos que sois, ¿cómo es que no le habéis cortado la cabeza y seguís aguantándole? Es más, ¿qué hace un crío en un lugar como éste?

Eso no hizo más que aumentar su risa.

― ¡Siempre igual! ¡Deja de reírte! ―le golpeé en el hombro― ¡Yo no le veo la gracia! ―le golpeé cada vez más― ¡Ya me gustaría a mí verte en mi situación! ¡Secuestrada por un atajo de locos belicosos que me tienen metida en un zepelín junto con un niñato descarado y molesto!

Él solo reía y reía. Nada de lo que decía parecía influir, de hecho, posiblemente ni me escuchara. Me cogió suavemente las muñecas haciendo que parara de pegarle.

― Ya estamos, ¡suéltame y para de reírte, por Dios!

Aquello último lo dije con menos fuerza y convicción. Y es que al ver lo mucho que reía mi secuestrador estaba haciendo que poco a poco se me pegara a mi también. Me fijé en que no era una risa maliciosa ni burlona, sino una sincera, de las que todo el mundo suelta cuando algo le hace gracia. Me pareció auténtica.

― Eh, eh, ahora en serio, para ―mi sonrisa crecía conforme hablaba―. Deja de reír, ¿vale? Porque sino...

No pude evitarlo. Acabé uniéndome a él.

― ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Es culpa tuya, que lo sepas! ―dije entre risas.

Casi sin darme cuenta, puso sus manos en mi cara y se inclinó para besarme. Me dejé llevar al instante en aquel suave y corto beso. Luego nos abrazamos, poniendo él una mano en mi pelo y otra en mi espalda, y yo ambas manos en la suya. Los dos teníamos sonrisas en la cara. A la primera caricia que sentí en mi pelo, reaccioné.

― ¡Eh! ―me separé bruscamente de él― ¡No aproveches cuando bajo la guardia!

Rió de nuevo mientras me encaminaba a la mesa para acabar de desayunar con el ceño fruncido de indignación. Pronto su risa cesó y procedió a quitarse el abrigo, como siempre, antes de sentarse.

Estubo risueño durante todo el almuerzo. A veces me preguntaba qué debía pasar por aquella cabeza suya. Parecía tener una barrera impenetrable y dudaba que alguna vez hubiera dejado pasar a alguien a mirar qué había en su interior.

Se me ocurrió pensar en si había vuelto a preguntarse alguna vez porqué me acosté con él. ¿Seguiría pensando que estaba loca o enferma o que me había tomado o fumado algo? "No, no lo creo. Diría que no es tan estúpido como para pensar eso." Quizá le daba igual. En realidad, no importaba nada la razón, ya había conseguido lo que quería, ¿verdad? Puede que para él fuese solo una curiosidad de las que no pasa nada si no se sacian. "Podrá vivir sin saberlo, seguro que eso no le va quitar el sueño. ¿Será tan idiota como para pensar que ahora que se ha acostado conmigo podrá hacerme lo que quiera cuando le plazca? Más le vale que no, porque como aprenda todo lo que me está enseñando se iba a enterar."

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué iba a hacer con los entrenamientos aquellos? La almohada de poco había servido y por mucho que le preguntase qué hacer me hablaría tanto como mi secuestrador, haciendo que me acordase de él entrando en un vórtice de pensamientos, preocupaciones, traumas, tensiones y nerviosismo del que sólo escaparía cuando consiguiera dormir gracias al cansancio acumulado por el estrés, también acumulado por todos esos pensamientos, preocupaciones, traumas, tensiones y nerviosismo. "Oh, sí, jamás me había sentido tan feliz como ahora. Esto es el paraíso", pensé con sarcasmo.

"Creo... que me esforzaré más. Será mi secuestrador, pero en algo tiene razón: igual me ayuda a escapar de mis atacantes... sean quienes sean." Suspiré. Al final la almohada no pudo hacer nada por mí. Y eso que sabe que no me gusta tomar decisiones como ésta. Son... difíciles. "Me gustaría volver a ser una niña. Entonces no tomaba decisiones de ningún tipo. Qué coñazo es esto de crecer y madurar. Y más en un ambiente como en el que estoy metida. Pero ya lo decían en el _Rey león_:_ Es el ciclo de la vidaaa..._ ...Walt Disney era un genio."

Acabé antes que él y me estiré en la cama con mi libro. Esta vez pude concentrarme más en las páginas que leía. Todavía no había llegado a la mitad del libro.

Cuando él terminó, aún con un asomo de sonrisa, se puso a mirarme como era costumbre, aunque apenas me dí cuenta. No me incomodaba, sabía que haría eso y me había acostumbrado. ¿Pero qué esperaba conseguir con eso? ¿Una golosina? "Ja, mientras no me dé la patita, no... Oh, joder, los chistes estilo Víctor se contagian más que la varicela. Espero que no sea grave."

Hacia las diez y media, se levantó y cogió su abrigo. Dejé el libro y le seguí. Había llegado la hora de ir a la sala de tiro y no recordaba el camino, ya que había estado colgada como un saco de patatas y pataleando y tal, así que supuse que mi secuestrador se había quedado para acompañarme de nuevo y enseñarme por donde ir.

Al llegar me tendió la misma pistola del otro día. Esta vez no rechisté y me dirigí a la línea de tiro. Me concentré más que la otra vez y como conseqüencia no le dí a la parte blanca del papel y sí bastantes más veces a puntos vitales, no sólo un par. Además, me iba acostumbrando a sujetar la pistola, a disparar y a aguantar el pequeño retroceso del arma. Cada vez necesitaba menos tiempo de concentración para apuntar bien.

Mi secuestrador estaba contento. No sólo había decidido hacerle caso sino que estaba mejorando. Pero ahora que dominaba un poco la pistola, pensó que debía prácticar con un arma más grande. Abrió un armario y cogió el arma de nivel dos: un fusil.

Guardó la pistola y me enseñó como debía colocar el fusil para apuntar bien, de manera parecida a como se sujetan las escopetas de balines de las ferias. Apuntó y disparó. Luego me dió el arma y intenté cogerlo como me había mostrado, pero apareció por detrás y me lo acabó de colocar bien. Me ayudó a puntar y disparé, con la presión que significaba tenerlo detrás tan cerca.

Gracias a su ayuda le dí de lleno en la cabeza. Claro está, cuando prové yo sola no me salió tan bien y, además, el retroceso del arma era mayor, lo que muchas veces me hacía perder el punto que había fijado para apuntar. Me tenía que concentrar más.

Llegó la hora de comer, por lo que volvimos a mi habitación. La comida ya estaba en la mesa. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer. Desde el almuerzo no le había dirigido la palabra y él tampoco a mí, claro. Y sin querer, pensé en voz alta.

― ¿Por qué nunca habla? ―murmuré curiosa, más que reprochándoselo.

Mi secuestrador alzó la cabeza mirándome y al darme cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, intenté restarle importancia.

― Oh, eh... Déjalo, tonterías mías...

"Como si me lo fuera a decir. El día que hable monto una fiesta." Él se limitó a sonreír y seguimos comiendo. Cuando acabamos él se fue, suponiendo que yo recordaría el camino hacia el gimnasio, y me puse a leer. No me dijo a qué hora debía estar allí, así que imaginé que sería a la misma que el otro día. Antes de las cinco me vestí y luego me encaminé hacia mi entrenamiento.

Cuando llegué él ya estaba allí. Me besó como siempre y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Primero repasamos un poco por encima lo que habíamos hecho ya, lo cual no fue muy difícil.

Aquel día nos centramos en algunas técnicas. Su estilo precía una mezcla de unos cuantos. Yo de artes marciales no sabía nada, pero cualquiera puede distinguir entre los estilos orientales y los occidentales.

Comenzamos por cosas fáciles, pero mientras praticábamos una de esas técnicas me asaltó una duda. "Ahora que lo pienso, no va a pasar como en las películas, ¿no? Quiero decir, eso de que al hacer ciertos moviemientos ambos caigan al suelo uno encima del otro... y pase lo que pasa en estos casos. Dios, espero que no. Mmm... No, no puede ser, eso solo pasa en las películas... ¿verdad?" Intenté quitarme la idea de la cabeza mientras me enseñaba un nuevo movimiento.

Casi era la hora de irnos, pero aún quedaba tiempo para una última técnica. Me indicó que le diera una patada lateral. Al hacerlo cogió mi pierna a la vez que se acercaba ajustándola en su cintura. Y entonces me empujó a la vez que me ponía la zancadilla. Y obviamente, caí al suelo... con él encima. "Mierda... Con que solo pasa en las películas..."

Pero ya lo dicen, cuanto antes lo piensas, antes pasa. Bueno en teoria tienes que decirlo, pero yo debo ser lo suficientemente gafe que me basto y me sobro con solo pensarlo para que pase. Se quedó mirándome y, para colmo, aún tenía mi pierna cogida. Sobra decir que me había sonrojado.

― Bueno, ¿piensas levantarte algún día?

Sonrió, pero no movió ni un músculo.

― Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra. Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando. Porque sé lo que estás pensando.

Su sonrisa se tornó más amplia. Estaba claro que no me lo iba a sacar de encima de esa manera. Entonces pensé que ya me había divertido una vez con él. Quizá podría divertirme otra vez... con otro juego. Puse en práctica mi estrategia.

― Que sepas que si me acosté contigo fue porque me dió la santa gana, no porque me camelases o me conquistases o lo que sea. Y no va a volver a pasar porque al señorito le salga de las narices y le apetezca un poco de marcha. Si te sientes solo, te jodes. Vete al un club de carretera, paga a una fulana o cómprate revistas de esas y satisfazte tú solito, que tienes manos.

Se puso a reír mientras asentía con la cabeza. La verdad, no me lo imaginaba haciendo nada de eso ―ni quería―, pero ¿quién sabe? Cuando paró de reír, pasé a la segunda fase del... ¿plan? Bueno, no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero quedaba bien. Quedaba peliculero, como lo que estaba pasando. Había que hacer honor a la situación.

― Mmm... ¿Quieres saber porqué me acosté contigo? ―dije más calmada.

Asintió, con una actitud bastante interesada en el tema. Esta vez la que sonrió fuí yo.

― Pues verás... ―cogí la cadena que llevaba al cuello y le atraje hacia mí hasta que solo nos separaban unos pocos centímetros, por lo que obtuve un sonrisa pícara por su parte. Intenté ser lo más sensual que pude― Si quieres saberlo... ―le acerqué más hasta que pude hablarle a la oreja― ...tendrás que preguntarlo.

Le empujé apartándole y me levanté.

― ¡Ah! ¡Y no vale escribirlo!

Él se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y comenzó a reír. Supuse que había adivinado cual sería mi nueva ocupación, tampoco era tan difícil. Siempre me había preguntado como sería su voz.

― Bueno, ¿qué? ¿vas a quedarte ahí todo el día o me vas a enseñar algo? ―miré el reloj― En realidad, con la tontería ya es hora de irse.

Mi secuestrador dejó de reír y se levantó. Fué a por su abrigo y abrió al puerta, apartándose a un lado dejándome pasar.

― Que caballeroso te pones a veces ―dije sarcástica―. Se nota que estás chapado a la antigua. Eso ya no lo hace ni Dios ―pasé y luego él me siguió cerrando la puerta―. Pero, eh, no me voy a quejar. Por mí ya me puedes abrir todas las puertas que encuentres.

Soltó una risita y seguimos caminando hacia mi habitación. Al llegar volvió a abrirme la puerta, pero esta vez no me siguió. Me dió el beso de siempre y se fué.

Me dejé caer encima de la cama. Estaba cansada. Decidí darme una ducha, ahora sí que había sudado.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**zory:** Dudo mucho que mi lobito fuese virgen... más que nada porque pasa mucho tiempo conmigo... XDD Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Pero es que he estado ocupadilla .' Ahora que hay vacaciones tendré más tiempo libre, y podré estar más por la labor, tu tranqui, que está historia la acabo aunque tarde milenios XDD

**lucy:** Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Espero que sigas leyendo!


End file.
